


The Switch (spin off link is up)

by BlingBlingMaknae



Series: The Switch series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Basically exchanging bodies, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hand Jobs, High School, Identity Swap, Light Angst, Lots of hitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Smut, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, iwasuga if you squint, minor KageHina, oisuga, one-sided kagesuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: In which the Karasuno VBC's vice captain and Aoba Johsai VBC's captain inexplicably swapped bodies.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: The Switch series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834345
Comments: 50
Kudos: 363





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure shit like why the hell did I do this
> 
> Advanced apologies y'all
> 
> Ain't proofread lemme work on that later
> 
> 4 chapters long ( + a timeskip epilogue )
> 
> Update will be weekly

"Ughhh." Sugawara groaned as an obnoxious default alarm tone echoed in the room. Usually, he woke up a few minutes shy from his set alarm. The alarm going off before he rose was something new.

Practice must have been more tiring than usual.

He yawned, stretching his limbs as he pulled the sheets to his shoulders. For some reason, the comforter felt more like a blanket with how thin it was.

He reached for the phone under the pillow and squinted his eyes from the blaring brightness.

_5:00._

_Did I set it wrong?_ Sugawara dismissed it and rolled on his stomach.

When did he even set his alarm at such an early hour?

Why was it only his phone ringing? Why couldn't he touch any clock on the desk?

Did he even have a touch phone with the galaxy set as the lock screen?

He switched the lamp on he did not remember buying and gaped as a room that was definitely not his appeared before his eyes. He crept out of bed, stumbling on his way as he ran towards an ajar door.

He flipped the switch and winced from the brightness suddenly illuminating the bathroom that should not be present in his room.

For some inexplicable reason, Oikawa Tooru was standing in the bathroom, eyes blown and mouth wide open as he met Sugawara's eyes.

"Oikawa? Why are you…" His eyebrows furrowed, pointing at the tall setter with an accusing finger.

Sugawara was annoyed upon seeing the other imitate him. He shifted on the cold bathroom tiles and moved his arms, only to notice that the bastard was doing as he did, as if mirroring him—

Oh, he was definitely standing before a body mirror.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"IT'S JUST 5 FUCKING AM IN THE MORNING, TOORU!"

  
  
  


Oikawa reached for the alarm clock ringing by the bedside, groggily turning it off. He buried his head under sheets—that were thicker than usual and smell differently—intending to rest for five more minutes.

He reached for his phone under the pillow, only to find it inside the pillow case.

Maybe it slipped inside when he was sleeping.

He opened the flip phone— _d_ _on't I own a touch screen phone?_ —and glanced at the time.

_5:45._

He jolted up, wondering why the hell his phone alarm did not ring at 5am just like he set.

He blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, waking himself up because he was running late with his long journey to school—

Wait a sec.

He never bought an alarm clock.

He owned a thinner comforter than the one draped on his form.

The phone in his hands was certainly not his phone.

He scrambled around the room, searching for the light switch. The moment the light flooded the room, he was met with a completely different room design and arrangement.

He looked down his hands and his breath hurried as if hyperventilating as he realized how paler his skin was than his real complexion,

How thinner than usual his wrists and arms were,

How he wore a pair of pajamas when he wore his favorite alien shirt and baggy sweats the night before,

And how the ground seemed nearer to him than usual.

With a frantically pounding heart, he raised his head and stared at the mirror…

Eyes to eyes with a silver-haired, hazel eyed person he knew so well...

Not behind him, but right in front of him.

There was not a sign of Oikawa Tooru's reflection, only Karasuno's—

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"KOUSHI, THIS IS NOT A VOLLEYBALL MATCH FOR YOU TO YELL!"

  
  
  
  


"This isn't happening." Sugawara huddled on the corner, burying his face on his knees and arms. He raised his head, thinking this damn nightmare would dissipate before his eyes and show him an image of himself.

Of course, fate loved playing a joke on him, as he locked gazes with himself…

...inside Oikawa's body.

"What the fuck, how is this even possible?" He gripped his chocolate brown curls— _shit shit this is soooo not me_ —in frustration. Did he offend some deity? Did he not help an angel disguised as a homeless man? Did he do something wrong to anybody?

"Ungggh." He groaned as his palm pressed on his aching bladder. Since he rose, he felt the urge to pee, but the thought of seeing someone else's rod was just so…

"Embarrassing." He glowed a beet red color. He peered down his—Oikawa's, holy shit—sweatpants and saw the protruding monstrosity aching in pain.

"Nice." He muttered mindlessly before he caught himself and ashamedly shook his head.

One minute had passed and Sugawara was curling on the tiles, clutching his midsection.

This couldn't be. No way he would die because he stubbornly refused to pee.

Why was he even jittery? They were both men for fuck's sake.

Except that Sugawara liked men and women.

He would just urinate; it wasn't like he was taking advantage. Heck, he did not even choose to be in this situation.

He shakily stood on his sleeping legs, supporting himself by the wall. He inched towards the toilet and gulped.

He lowered the hem of the sweats and boxers as he looked straight ahead. He took a deep breath, moving his hand closer to direct it.

_I won't look I won't look I won't look—_

_It's thick. It's long. It's hard._ **_It's standing_** _._

  
  


"AHHHHHHHH!"

  
  


"SHUT UP, TOORU!"

  
  
  


Several minutes after the _traumatic_ experience of holding someone else's junk, music played from the room. He rushed towards the bed, picking up the phone flashing his own number.

"Hello—"

"You! What did you do with my beautiful body!?" An obnoxiously piercing cry rang in his ears, stirring his own panicky nerves.

"Beautiful body!?" Sugawara peeked in the shirt he was wearing. _Wow, nice muscles… wait fuck no._ "Y-You… give me back my body!"

"No, you give mine back first!"

Sugawara took a deep breath, trying his best to calm down in spite of the horrifying phenomenon that just took place.

"Wait, sir, let's relax first."

"How can I relax if you took my sexy, sculpted, drop dead gorgeous body away from me!?"

 _He isn't wrong about his body._ "I didn't take it, damn it!" Sugawara yelled.

The other line went silent and only the sound of breathing could be heard.

Sugawara cleared his throat. "Um, if I am guessing it right, is this Seijoh's Oikawa?"

"Yes, errr, Mr. Refreshing?"

 _Mr. what?_ "Sugawara Koushi. Sugawara or Suga is alright."

"Okay so Suga-chan, care to explain what the hell just happened?"

"I was actually wondering about the same thing."

The other did not readily reply. Sugawara could not fill in the silence, hence, not saying anything.

"What's… what's our plan?" Oikawa sounded calmer this time.

"Plan?"

"I mean, we need to talk about this whole thing first. We have no idea why the hell this happened, to us of all people. Neither do we know when we are coming back to our own bodies. It would be better if we could talk this over."

Oikawa was right. "Yeah. It would be weird if we just go on with our day and act differently from what people we know are used to."

"Correct, Suga-chan." _What's with the childish honorifics,_ Sugawara wanted to ask, but he chose to ignore it. "Sooo, we should probably meet right now."

Sugawara's eyebrows knitted together. "Meet? Now as in now?"

"Yup."

"How about school?"

"Didn't you just say that it would be weird if we just go ahead our day acting entirely unusual? Besides, we are already running late."

"Yes. Which brings me. 5AM? Really, Oikawa?"

"School's a bit far away plus I move sluggishly in the morning. How about you? Is Karasuno that near to you?"

"Classes start at 7 and the bus trip is quite short."

"I see. By the way, where and what time will we meet?"

  
  
  
  


They left early, not wanting their families to find out they would skip school. As far as Sugawara knew, that day would just be a lecture day, hence he would not miss much. He could always ask Daichi for notes or maybe some references from Asahi's class. There would also be no volleyball practice because as they heard, the gyms would be cleaned and inspected.

They met at a midpoint, a humble cafe near the bus and train stations. Oikawa got there first, because of his house being nearer to his destination and for the fact that Sugawara had trouble bathing and dressing up. He closed his eyes through the ordeal, not wanting to behold the beautiful body Oikawa was bragging about.

As soon as Sugawara neared the table where a replica of himself sat and read a textbook, the other man looked like he was nearly bursting to tears.

"My hair!" Oikawa in Sugawara's body rose, patting the other's hair as a grumbling whine echoed from his chest. "What did you do with my hair?"

"You didn't have a comb," Sugawara sighed as he combed back the messy strands with his fingers. "No matter what I do, it won't behave."

"The wax, Suga-chan. The hair wax," Oikawa shook his head disapprovingly. "It's inside the cabinet."

"You didn't tell me about those morning routines, Oikawa." Sugawara shot the other an indifferent look as he scanned his own—his real—body. "What's with the still wet hair, huh. Didn't you use the blower?"

"You blow your hair? That would dry your strands."

"Nah."

"How unregal." Oikawa reached for the other's arm and cooed like an infantile toddler. "Wahhh, I shouldn't have taken for granted my body of mine. How I miss you, my precious."

_Do I ever make such a face and look that stupid?_

"Fine, I get that you're more attractive than me and you miss this body of yours but geez, we would seem strange with all your touching." Sugawara heaved a sigh as he took a seat across Oikawa. Staring at the other quite weirded him out, for it seemed like he was facing a mirror, only that Oikawa managed to change the entire aura into his.

"Oh, so you agree that I am stunning?" Oikawa winked and chuckled as if he did not hear the last part of Sugawara's remark. "You have nice proportions and build though. Of course not as much as me."

Color drained from Sugawara's face. "Are you telling me that…?"

"Well, how else would I prepare myself to get here?" Oikawa tilted his head to the side. "By the way, nice curves and ass you got."

In a split second, Oikawa's head gained a lump bound to last for a few days.

"So," Oikawa took a sip of his disgustingly sweet coffee and started jotting down his schedule. "On Mondays, after school, I have a day-off."

Sugawara observed how Oikawa unconsciously caressed the spot the silver-haired setter mercilessly hit. _I must have hit him too hard._ "You have a day-off?"

"Yup. That's a rule we set in the club. Practice is a must but we should always take a rest to replenish our strength and let our bodies repair themselves from strenuous practice."

"Nice." Sugawara nodded in awe whilst taking a bite of his sandwich. "This is the first time I heard about a sports club having a scheduled day-off besides weekends."

"I was actually the one who suggested that." Oikawa mused proudly. "Before I forget, because Monday is a rest day, I accompany my nephew to volleyball class."

"Monday? So that is like today… wait, you have a nephew?"

"Mmm. Name's Takeru. His parents are working so they cannot take him there so I took the role instead. As for today, well, he'll go somewhere with his friends so no need to worry."

Sugawara could finally breathe. "It's a surprise that you are already an uncle, a nice one at that."

"Hoho, of course I should be supportive of my nephew. With his skills, hardwork and the fact that _the_ Oikawa Tooru is mentoring him, he should be Miyagi Prefecture's ace one day." Oikawa animatedly flailed his arms, delighted in his own words. Sugawara could see the twinkle in his eye as he talked about his nephew, and even with just a few minutes of talking, his perception of the other somewhat changed.

"He surely will be, with such top-notch uncle such as you."

"What's with the flattery, Suga-chan," Oikawa chuckled as he continued writing. "I'll put the name and address of the location here as well. Takeru is easy to get along with, don't worry. I'll tell you more about him later. Regarding my class schedule, it is pasted in front of my desk in my room. I have a couple of quizzes on the following days. Three on Wednesday and two on Thursday. Thursday is PE day. On Friday, I need to turn up two homeworks and that's also our art class..."

Sugawara almost fell from his seat. "What the… am I really supposed to accomplish all of that?"

Oikawa himself deflated. "Unfortunately, yes. I will e-mail you the homework and send some reviewers for the quizzes."

"And I already thought Karasuno's study load is exasperating. How merciless your teachers are."

"That's Aoba Johsai for you. Now, regarding practice, I'll put here the time. I usually extend an hour or two longer but you do not need to do that. Just… please, at least 30 minutes? The others would be suspicious if you just go home on time."

"No worries. Can you please tell me about your teammates and your family?"

Their meeting went by without even realizing. Oikawa did most of the talking, Sugawara only throwing some comments, asking open-ended questions, sharing his own schedules and details about his family. E-mail addresses and personal accounts were also exchanged so they could get answers to whatever questions they have about each other. Routes from school to home and other places were also discussed over the table.

They agreed to keep their identities a secret. People would call them crazed blockheads, not that they complain because they themselves think they were out of their mind. They also did not want to make others worry for this was only a temporary mishap anyway. Maybe the next day, they would wake up from this horrible nightmare.

They didn't.

Sugawara trembled as he stood before the school gate.

In Karasuno, he would calmly walk towards his classroom, greeting acquaintances he would pass through.

In Aoba Johsai, before he could even step in the building, swarms and swarms of ladies were waving, giggling or calling his name.

"Oikawa!"

"Good morning, Oikawa-kun."

"So handsome, senpai!"

Sugawara waved and smiled awkwardly and an ear-piercing wave of shrieks followed.

Sugawara smoothened out his blazer and adjusted his tie. He was extra self conscious, totally not used to such complicated uniform. As much as it was fashionable, a gakuran was way easier to wear.

Two girls suddenly blocked his way.

"Hello," he greeted and one of them bravely spoke. "Oikawa-kun, let's have lunch together later."

"Oh no you don't!" Some girls who were only watching 'Oikawa' flocked before him.

"Senpai, have my bento!"

"Oikawa-san, I made this with love!"

"Go out with me, please!"

Sugawara's mind was in haywire. He racked his brain about what Oikawa would say in this situation but the chattering around him proved to be a distraction. His hands sweated, fumbling the air for any leverage until a solid hand collided with his back.

"Sorry, girls. Oikawa is treating us for lunch." A man with pinkish brown hair slung his arm around Sugawara's shoulder and pulled him away from the crowd. Two more men walked before them, turning to a certain wing.

He was supposed to be the one knocking other people's bodies or slinging his arms over shoulders and weighing them down. And who the hell are these people?

 _Pinkish hair, spiky hair, messy hair… Oikawa's friends,_ he recalled from the pictures Oikawa showed him the day before. He thought of their names, and when he did...

"Good morning, Matsukawa-san, Hanamaki-san, Iwaizumi-san." The three stopped on their tracks and whipped their heads towards him.

"What the fuck, Oikawa." Hanamaki stared at him as if he grew another head.

"He's probably high, Makki." Matsukawa chuckled and that was when Sugawara remembered.

_The nicknames._

A hand slapped his head.

"Ouch!"

"Whatever you want from us, you won't get it, Trashykawa." Iwaizumi deadpanned as he glared at Sugawara.

Oikawa's words flashed in his mind. _"Iwa-chan is kind and reliable. His hands are a huge problem though."_

So this was the hand problem Oikawa was talking about. Sugawara regretted not asking more.

"I don't—"

"Using honorifics so you could mooch on us. So low."

"You're planning something, aren't you?"

"I am so not lending you money again, Crappykawa."

"How are you my friends," Sugawara groaned and facepalmed.

  
  
  


"It's a beautiful day!~" Oikawa strutted in the gym with an over the top spin, Daichi trailing behind. Kiyoko shot Daichi an inquiring look to which Daichi shrugged his shoulders. 'Sugawara' has been acting weird even in their class for reasons Daichi could not fathom, thus the resigning expression on his face.

"Afternoon, Suga," Asahi who was tying his shoelaces smiled. "You seem brighter than usual."

"Because it is a lovely day, Beard-kun," Oikawa lightly slapped the other's shoulder. "Don't you feel your day getting better upon seeing me?"

It was indeed a lovely day for he could spy on Karasuno.

"B-Beard-kun…" Asahi's shoulders slumped, spirits low.

Daichi punched Oikawa's shoulder, chuckling. "Man, Suga, what's with the sudden cruel nickname for Asahi."

Oikawa rubbed the throbbing spot. "Mean, Daichi."

Asahi replied. "Says the one who hits us all the time for fun."

Oikawa walked towards the side to stretch and warm up. His eyes caught two women talking and laughing among themselves while holding water bottles. He could still remember how the hot female manager ignored him when he approached her before, making him internally wince. He spotted the new manager who seemed like a whole foot shorter than him, at least based on his real body.

"Good morning, lovelies. You are both blooming today." Oikawa smiled as he approached the two.

"Morning, Sugawara." The hot female manager who he remembered from Sugawara was named Kiyoko greeted.

"G-G-Good morning, Suga-san!" Yachi greeted, bowing before her senior that had Oikawa chuckling.

 _"Yachi is, how do I say this… a good kid yet she is somewhat jittery around men, at least those taller than her for a good few inches."_ Oikawa recalled the mindful sigh Sugawara heaved as he talked about the short first year. Oikawa promised he would not be troublesome, but somehow, the urge to see it for himself was strong.

"Aren't you too cute, Yacchan?" Oikawa reached for the other's head, patting it while maintaining a smile. "I suddenly want to squish and gobble you."

"G-G-Gobble!?" Yachi suddenly backed a whole meter in a lightning flash, horror evident on her face. "I-I d-don't taste good, S-Suga-san! P-Please spare me!"

Oikawa had to bite his lip to suppress the urge to laugh his ass out upon seeing the first year folding her hands and nearly falling on her knees to beg.

"What's with joking around like that?" Kiyoko frowned as she tried lifting Yachi.

"I didn't know she would react like that," Oikawa scratched his head in an innocent manner as if clueless. He reached for the Yachi's hands and helped her up. "It's just an exaggeration, Yacchan. Sorry if I scared you."

Yachi frantically shook her head. "It's alright—"

A ball suddenly zoomed towards Oikawa, nearly hitting his head as it knocked the wall before them.

_Who's that bastard—_

"Sorry, Suga-san!" Someone yelled from the distance. The scrawny freckle-boy bowed his head a little.

"'M fine!" Oikawa grinned a fake one as he skipped towards the juniors and greeted them.

"Afternoon, Suga-san."

"Hi, guys!" He gave each of them a high five.

"Afternoon, Tobio-chan, Chibi-chan." He greeted Hinata and Kageyama who were practicing their quick. The two turned to him, eyes wide open that they didn't mind the ball falling and bouncing on Hinata's head. The others also stopped with their practice, turning at a grinning 'Sugawara' whose fingers were in a V-sign.

"Afternoon to you too, Megane-kun." Oikawa slapped Tsukishima's back hard, inducing restrained chuckles from Hinata, a loud 'Tsukki!' from Yamaguchi and a pained, annoyed groan from the tallest.

"Are you imitating the Grand King, Suga-san?" Hinata asked, eyes shining with curiosity.

"Well, isn't it refreshing?" Oikawa _twirled_ and _posed_ dramatically. "Oikawa couldn't grace us with his presence, so here I am."

The others stared incredulously at him but Kageyama and Hinata got the cake in terms of the most stupefied looking face.

A hand suddenly planted on Oikawa's shoulder and he craned his head to see Ennoshita. _He is one of the benched players._ "Suga-san, did you sleep well last night?"

Tanaka slash buzz cut chimed in and Oikawa could see his entire aura blazing. "Thinking of that pretty boy riles me up so much."

"Yeah, Ryu." Nishinoya the libero clenched his fist midair. "What does he even have that has girls swooning over him?"

"His deadly serves?" Another benched player number 8— _is this the Narita or Kinoshita guy? Shit I gotta ask Suga—_ answered unsurely.

Benched player number 7 guessed. "His charisma?"

"Good looks?" Asahi tried.

Kageyama answered with a point blank "height."

The two face planted on the floor that had Ennoshita picking them up. "Stop being dramatic, blockheads!"

"Woah, is this your tactic to make us take practice seriously? To act like the Grand King?" With the manner Hinata's eyes twinkled in awe, Oikawa asked the universe how the hell this idiot was the other half of the freak twins. "So cool!"

Tsukishima smirked, tauntingly chuckling. "Sugawara-san, I doubt this strategy will work with the King. He's too scared of Oikawa to even move."

"What!?" Kageyama glared at the smirking beanpole and turned to Hinata who was stifling a laugh.

"Hinata boke! Hinata runt, stupid, idiot!"

"What now!?"

"Here they go again," Asahi shook his head upon seeing Kageyama attempting to grab a dodging Hinata.

"Oi, you two stop before Daichi-san comes back." Tanaka stomped towards the fighting idiots, intending to stop them.

Daichi who just came from the bathroom came in hollering. "YOU TWO! STOP YELLING! SHUT UP!"

"Daichi-kun, careful. Your veins may pop—"

Oikawa _shrieked_ when a fist raised to his face as a threat.

"Is this Iwa-chan part two…" He murmured under his breath as he watched Daichi knocking Hinata's and Kageyama's heads and lecturing them.

Once order was restored, Daichi slung his arm around Oikawa, leading him to the other side of the net. "Stop acting like Oikawa, Suga. You're scaring Kageyama and this goatee guy here." He gestured towards Asahi.

"Thinking of his deadly serves is already exasperating," the six-footer spiker answered in a manner not matching his huge stature.

Oikawa's ego was well fed that day. "He's just too good, isn't he?"

Daichi answered with a determined look on his face. "He definitely is, that's why we need to level up."

"We definitely should." Oikawa gave them a thumbs-up, pumping the other two up.

  
  
  


At Aoba Johsai, things were pretty different.

Sugawara had not much trouble associating with the others. The mischief that he suppressed most of the time around his juniors just came out while hanging out with Oikawa's friends. Sure, they stared at him whenever he was too quiet or was observing and trying to catch up with the stuff they talked about but overall, he thought his identity was concealed.

It was indeed a pain to try acting like someone he really wasn't, but the optimistic person he was, he saw this as a golden opportunity to spy on Seijoh.

The defeat against Seijoh a few months ago still stung. He could still recollect how he got subbed in when Kageyama was on the edge playing against his feared, envied senpai and how annoyed Oikawa was with Sugawara's play.

Despite how good Seijoh was, they still lost to Shiratorizawa. If they want to hurdle over Shiratorizawa and proceed towards the Nationals, they need to knock down Aoba Johsai first.

This may be a sly strategy, but then, opportunity was knocking right on the door.

If Sugawara had no trouble with human relations, it gotta be the practice that had him internally panicking.

"Um, Oikawa-san," Kindaichi called and Sugawara hummed.

The middle blocker seemed hesitant and Sugawara neared him, patting his shoulder.

"What did I say before?" _More like what Oikawa said._

"To say whatever I wish for the betterment of the team."

"Good, good." He reached for the other's head, gently patting the spiky hair.

Balls bounced against the floor.

"What the…" Watari's jaw fell.

"Is he really _petting_ Kindaichi?" Kunimi stood rooted on the ground.

"Oikawa-san is behaving differently today." Yahaba from the other side of the court commented, earning his senpais' agreement.

"Thought I was the only one who noticed." Matsukawa served towards the other two third years

Kindaichi, who was ducking a little for 'Oikawa' to reach him, uttered his request. "Can you please set the ball a little higher? Just like what we usually do."

 _What's 'usually?'_ "I'll try." Sugawara smiled sheepishly and went back to position.

"A little faster, Oikawa-san." Kindaichi asked when the ball flew a little slower.

 _How much is a little more!?_ Sugawara tossed the ball too fast it flitted towards the post. Kunimi ducked just in time the ball bounced near his head.

"O-Oh my! Are you alright?" Sugawara ducked under the net and ran towards the junior who sluggishly nodded.

"I'm fine, Captain." Kunimi reminded him of a Tsukishima a few times more unenthusiastic.

A hand from behind Sugawara suddenly slapped its way on his forehead, his knees wobbling at the impact.

"You're not sick." Iwaizumi's voice resounded in his ears. "What's with you today?"

"Your serves are like… average." Matsukawa said matter-of-factly.

"When did you even settle for underhand serves?"

"From afar, you seem like you do not communicate that much." Hanamaki pointed out. "You need a break?"

Sugawara shook his head. "I don't. I'm sorry. I will do better."

Iwaizumi grasped his shirt and pulled him out of the court to the bench.

Sugawara knew he screwed up. "Iwaizumi-sa—Iwa-chan, I am fine."

"Did you sleep late again?" Iwaizumi frowned. "Playing that stupid tape all over again just to know _their_ strategies would do you no good."

 _Tape?_ "Kinda." Who would sleep well knowing he was not in his real body?

"Didn't I tell you that rest is part of preparations? You can't be sick, Stupidkawa. The Spring Qualifiers are drawing close." 

"But Iwa-cha—"

"No buts." Iwaizumi pushed him down the bench and handed him a nearby towel. "You go rest for a few minutes."

Iwaizumi turned to the others, telling them to have a five-minute water break. _Iwaizumi is not that bad,_ Sugawara thought as he watched the vice captain approaching his juniors.

A water bottle appeared on his line of vision. "You must be exhausted from too much practice, Oikawa-san." He craned his head and met Watari's concerned gaze.

"Thank you, Watacchi!" Sugawara beamed at the other. His gaze fell on the junior's head and he felt a certain itch.

"Please take care of yourself more." The clueless junior reminded him.

Sugawara simpered. "I will, dear kouhai, in one condition."

"Condition?"

A black haze settled over Sugawara's innocent, vibrant aura. "Can I pat your head?"

"Eh?"

"I'm just curious how your head feels to the hands." _Will it be as nice as Tanaka's?_

"Sure." Watari lowered his head, and Sugawara surely had the time of his life caressing the monk hair.

"Dudes." Matsukawa elbowed his fellow third years and gestured towards 'Oikawa' and Watari.

"He's really out of it today."

"Must be the aftereffects of Iwaizumi's daily physical abuse to his head."

_"Oi."_

  
  
  
  


"How's practice?"

"Horrible." Both of them buried their faces on their arms in distress. They met up in a ramen house, rewarding themselves for a physically and mentally exhausting practice.

Sugawara poked the single char siu in his bowl. "Sorry. I kind of messed up your practice. Your teammates were obviously disappointed with me. Your friends and kouhais were great though, concerned and patient with me." _And letting me pat their heads, sorry, Oikawa._

Here comes Oikawa's complaints. "Not that I am any better. I couldn't do my tosses and spikes in this body of yours. Your teammates, goodness. Half are normal and half have lost their wits. What's with buzz cut and the shortie libero yelling every now and then? Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan too. How can they argue the whole day? I couldn't concentrate! Does Sawamura-kun always hit you? This fragile back of yours hurts!"

Sugawara gasped. "Eh? That bastard Daichi. I am the one who is supposed to hit people!"

"What…" Oikawa trailed off, nibbling on his egg. "You barbarians."

"Hitting is the love language of our team, most especially by me." Sugawara proudly declared. "Seems like Iwaizumi-san and the others do the same with you."

"Iwa-chan's the worst," Oikawa pouted and Sugawara thought if he looked that way when pouting. "He hits me for the shallowest things."

"Eh? He only hit me like once or twice today."

"Ehhhh!?" Oikawa gasped, appalled. "How? How!? Did you bewitch Iwa-chan, Suga-chan?"

"No? I was a little more restrained than usual though." Sugawara slurped some noodles. "Besides, he was nice. He let me rest and go home early because he thought I wasn't feeling well because yeah, my incompetence."

Oikawa drank the remaining soup in his bowl. "That stupid synchronization attack is hard as fuck to pull off too. I could barely keep up with the others."

"Guess we forgot to discuss our skills."

"Right."

Oikawa brooded, tapping his nails on the table.

"Anything bothering you?"

Oikawa blurted out. "Wanna practice on the field?"

"Right now?"

"If you are free, of course. We can do it by weekend instead."

"Mmm… let's go with the basics now. The service and type of tosses per player. The hand signs. Then let's go practice this Saturday."

"Sounds like a plan."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handjob smut ahead
> 
> Developmenttttt
> 
> Dicussion of one-sided kagesuga
> 
> Suga's fallingggg
> 
> He's caught
> 
> Basically the calm before the storm on the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word/name bank
> 
> Sawayaka-kun = Mr. Refreshing
> 
> Kyouken-chan = Mad Dog-chan / Kyoutani Kentarou
> 
> Chibi-chan = Shrimp-chan / Hinata Shouyou
> 
> Megane-kun = Mr. Glasses / Tsukishima Kei
> 
> Dig = when the player prevents the ball from hitting the ground on their side of the net after an opponent has spiked or served the ball towards them (SportsLingo, n.d.)
> 
> Yakiniku = meaning "grilled meat", is a Japanese term which, in its broadest sense, refers to grilled meat dishes (definitions.net)

"I got butchered by that quiz. I mean what the fuck, those are test level questions."

The summer sun shone down the grassy field, its radiance warming the Earth below. The temperatures rose up to levels that made Sugawara miss the cool, dewy breeze of spring.

Still, for the love of volleyball, Sugawara and Oikawa were out and about, tossing and serving to each other.

Practices were cancelled because Karasuno's gyms were scheduled to be cleaned. It was also a Monday, thus Seijoh's break. Oikawa accompanied Sugawara and Takeru to the youngest's volleyball class. Takeru commented how 'Oikawa' seemed tamer than usual and 'Sugawara' was more like his uncle but then, they managed to smoothly make excuses. They said they exchanged personalities as a game, and Takeru said that they were lame.

Oikawa could tell that Takeru got along with the real Sugawara.

How could they not, when it was already a month since he exchanged bodies with Sugawara. His nephew would surely be already used with Sugawara's jolly yet somewhat caring nature.

"You are not one to talk. You did not tell me that Karasuno loves recitations and essays." Oikawa spiked the ball, which Sugawara miraculously dug.

"Oikawa!" Perhaps he overdid it.

"You still managed to catch it, right?"

"Yeah but at least tone it down, bastard."

"Sorry!" Oikawa chuckled. Sugawara was so cute when frowning.

"Hey, Oikawa. How did the recitation go?"

"I somehow managed to discuss the given concepts, don't worry. How about the quiz?"

"I did well, I think. I am certain that I answered 95% of the questions correctly."

"Good."

"Nice."

Oikawa failed to dig the ball properly, bouncing off his arms.

"Break?"

"Okay."

They sat on the spot where their bags were. Water flushed down their dry throats, barely quenching their thirst. Oikawa opened a whole package of milk bread and they took turns getting a piece. As usual, they conversed about their respective days.

"How are the first years?" Sugawara asked in the middle of the conversation.

"Forgot to tell you. When we were in the Tokyo camp, Tobio-chan almost caught me."

"Huh!?" Sugawara nearly choked on the bread he was chewing.

"Here." Oikawa handed him water and Sugawara nearly finished it in one gulp.

"What bullshit did you crack this time, Oikawa?"

"Mean, Suga-chan. I did not even complain when you nearly kissed Iwa-chan."

"I fucking tripped and he caught me! It was an accident!" Sugawara's face burned in a crimson shade as memories of firm chest and abdominal muscles and sturdy biceps flooded his mind. "W-What happened this time?"

"It was unintentional. I forgot about some hand signs and asked him. When I was supposed to go back practicing with the second years, he approached me to ask some questions about tossing. I thought he would stop by three questions, but then he just asked and asked until I made a face and called him 'stupid face.'"

Life flashed before Sugawara's eyes. "You did what!?"

Oikawa nonchalantly fanned the air as he assured in the sickening saccharine tone of his. "Don't worry, Suga-chan. I smoothly evaded the matter by saying 'that is what Oikawa would say and do if you do not know these things, so you better pay attention, my dear kouh—'o-ouch! Suga-cha-aaah-an!"

"Oikawa…" Sugawara's tone was low and dangerous as he pulled Oikawa's ear.

"Suga-chan! I am sorry!" Oikawa shrieked as he clasped his hands around Sugawara's hand. The latter finally let go and Oikawa whimpered while cupping his ear.

"You reckless asshole."

"Sorry, okay?" Oikawa rested his head on Sugawara's shoulder, an act he always did to tame Sugawara during his outbursts. The vice captain attempted to shrug the captain's head off but the latter stayed in place.

"Oikawa, thank you for trying, but can you please be kinder to Kageyama?"

"Seeing him every day is bearable. To spend time advising a talented genius like him is another thing."

Sugawara side-eyed him long and hard, only to settle on caressing Oikawa's locks. "Okay, but you could at least be more considerate. Don't go crushing the boy to pulp."

"That's such an exaggeration."

"There is no one else that has a greater influence than him compared to you. You already wrecked his confidence in the last game, and the least you could do to correct your mistake is to not intentionally hurt his feelings."

"The hell I care about his nonexistent feelings." Oikawa huffed, childishly crossing his arms.

"More like you having a nonexistent heart."

"You surely favor that kouhai of mine, don't you, Suga-chan? At least based on the number of instances you specifically asked about Tobio."

Sugawara stiffened in his place. "I-I don't. He is a vital member, no, um, yes, of course, the starting setter. He is also a freshman but is already a starting member so he is important to me… the team! Yes. Important to the team."

A light bulb lit in Oikawa's head. Sugawara turning his head to the side opposite Oikawa, the reddening tips of his ears and the soft voice he just used spoke volumes to Oikawa.

"How cute of a senpai you are to have a schoolboy crush on his obliviously stupid kouhai."

"I don't!"

Sugawara shot up from his seat, entire face burning as he frantically waved his hands before a smirking Oikawa. "I don't like him! Um, no, I don't like nor dislike, I mean I don't like him in _that_ way, shit, what way, no, I..."

Oikawa dared to poke him on his waist, eliciting a screech from him.

"Oh yes you do, Suga-chan. Don't try to hide something so obvious."

"Shut up." Sugawara snarled, and Oikawa pulled him back to the ground.

"Aren't you such a masochist, Sawayaka-kun," Oikawa was close, way too close with how his arms wrapped around Sugawara's neck, "liking a dense, stupid imbecile who replaced you as a starting setter."

"Stop stating the obvious," Sugawara tapped the other's head, earning him a pained wince. For some reason, he missed the warmth of Oikawa's body when the latter pulled away.

"I will zip my mouth, Suga-chan." Oikawa's gaze met Sugawara's unimpressed glare. "Rude, Suga-chan. Here I am ready to be your own special Cupid."

Surprisingly, Sugawara shook his head. "Everything but that. No, just no."

"Why? Scared he doesn't sway that way?"

"No." Sugawara's head hung low, a crestfallen expression framing his erstwhile bright features. "It's just… you know, I don't wanna interfere with _their_ blooming romance."

Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows, thinking, until someone rang a bell in his mind. "Ah, Chibi-chan."

"You noticed."

"Of course. I am Oikawa Tooru."

"Stupid observation skills." Sugawara playfully elbowed Oikawa to the side which had the latter exaggeratedly groaning.

Sugawara's sad smile tugged Oikawa's heartstrings more than it should. "He likes Hinata, I can tell. It will only take some time before Hinata realizes his own feelings."

"Giving up already? Won't you even fight?" Oikawa grimaced and Sugawara could tell that Oikawa was someone who would never lose without taking a fight.

"How will you fight for someone who would fight for someone else? The game hasn't even started and I already lost." T'was Sugawara's melancholic sigh.

The summer breeze blew, caressing his face and ruffling his hair as if comforting him. He gazed before the meadows below, watching the glades of grass swaying to the direction of the wind. He sincerely yet sorrowfully added, "they are happy with each other. Why do I need to get in between?"

As if not content with the pain his words inflicted on him, he added, "the day I fell for Kageyama, from the day I saw his godly set, I already accepted that I stand no chance."

He slightly tilted his head where his companion was sitting, wondering why the other was not saying anything until he was tackled on the grass, body flushed against Oikawa.

"Oikawa," he yelped, slapping the other's arm who merely tightened his hold. "Someone might see!"

"Our poor, martyr in love Suga-chan," Oikawa cooed as if he heard nothing. He caressed Sugawara's head while rubbing their cheeks together. "Let the ever gracious Oikawa Tooru offer his welcoming chest for you to cry on."

"Who said I will cry?" Sugawara's tone grew softer and he stopped struggling. "That's not your chest, by the way. That's my body."

"You're nearly crying and you still manage to sass on me."

"I said I won't cry." Sugawara curled his—Oikawa's—considerably bigger body against Oikawa, letting the other hold him.

It seemed like forever that they laid on the vast field, the wind serving as a blanket on their weary forms. Sugawara closed his eyes, the relaxing humming and caresses Oikawa were doing soothing his nerves.

School was exhausting. Trainings were draining. His hopeless love life was sickening. The entire body switch thingy was frustrating. Nothing seemed right.

Nonetheless, he felt at peace for the first time in months.

Oikawa of all people comforting him was something Sugawara never thought of before, yet it seemed so _right._

"I'm hungry."

"Same."

"Where will we eat this time?"

"Wanna try out my favorite yakiniku resto?"

"Yakiniku? That's too expensive!"

"No, no, Suga-chan. It's cheaper than other yakiniku restaurants. Just drown yourself in the mouthwatering taste of meat."

"The money I have now probably ain't enough."

"Don't mind, don't mind. It's my treat."

"You don't need to do this."

"I want to."

"How can I say no to blessings?"

"Yeah right. No one can ever say no to the great Oikawa Tooru."

Oikawa wasn't bad afterall.

They became closer.

August rolled around, with Karasuno making it past the qualifying rounds for the Spring Interhigh Preliminaries. As October, the month of Spring Interhigh Qualifiers, was drawing near, everyone doubled their efforts on practicing. Time spent on practices grew longer, lessening their meet-ups. Audio and video calls became more common among them especially on not so busy weekends.

It seemed so natural to talk to the other that Sugawara found himself facing his month-old smartphone in a subway station on a Sunday, waiting for Oikawa. The latter invited him to a science museum exhibit and due to the desire to unwind from the shit the entire school year gave him, Sugawara agreed.

"What shit did Mad Dog pull this time?" Oikawa's brows furrowed into a worried one and Sugawara knew without even seeing it through the screen that the other's hand was definitely on his hip.

"Same old, same old. Kyoutani kept shooting us mental daggers except for Iwaizumi."

"As expected. Iwa-chan's the only one who could control him."

"Why is it the case, by the way?"

"Kyouken-chan challenged him to a lot of stuff not involving volleyball and Iwa-chan won. Every. Single. Time."

"That explains." Sugawara chuckled at the thought of the feisty junior crumbling under Iwaizumi. "What about you though, Captain?"

"Ayyy, as much as it is uncool to say this, that bastard does not listen at all." Oikawa sighed in resignation.

"Figured it out by how he never responded to me, except for yesterday."

"What did you do?"

Sugawara smirked. "'Hey, Kyouken-chan. Scared my service would rip your amateur arms off?' That had him practicing receiving instead of spiking all day."

"You're learning, huh." Oikawa grinned proudly on the influence he had on Sugawara. His expression softened as he uttered the next words. "It would be difficult but please continue being patient with him. He's a pain in the ass, basically a double edged sword. Still, when you find a way to tame and wield him properly, he would turn out to be a great asset."

"Don't worry, Captain." Sugawara saluted playfully and winked. "I may not be as sharp and inspiring as you but I would sharpen his fangs."

"I look forward to that." A few people got off the station Oikawa was at, giving him enough room to lean on the unopened subway door. "About our practice yesterday, mmm… everyone was working on their new skills. Your beloved Tobio-chan is, of course, practicing his serves. He said he wanted to surpass me, how brazen."

Sugawara laughed at the disgust on Oikawa's face. "If only he knew that I was you."

"That despicable kouhai of mine kept asking me questions today. It was way more annoying than when he asked me back then to teach him serves."

"Did you bark at him?"

"Of course not. Afterall, I have mercy for your lamblike image and don't want to ruin your chances of hitting it off with him."

Sugawara deadpanned. "You better shut your trap lest you want me to break your rib."

"Rude, Suga-chan. Such a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"Look who's talking."

"I'm a wolf but never an innocent lamb."

"Obviously."

"Where are your manners, Suga-chan? You are supposed to tell me otherwise."

"What station is that, by the way?"

"Last station before I reach there."

"Then turn this off. You're near anyway."

"Noooo, noooo." Oikawa was displeased. "I will only do that once I get off the train and see your cute, lovely face in person."

"And what? Trip as you get off the train looking at your phone? No way." Sugawara's finger hovered over the end call button, making Oikawa grumble on the other line at the teasing.

"Suga-chan!"

"It's for your safety, Oikawa," Sugawara giggled, waving his hand before ending the call.

It was no surprise that when the train arrived, Oikawa came bolting to his direction and threw his arms around him.

"Oikawa!" Sugawara half-whispered, half-scolded as the other embraced him tightly as people were starting to shoot them weirded out stares. "Not in public."

"Didn't you miss me?" Oikawa pouted, and even if he was in Sugawara's body, Sugawara thought that the expression was indeed Oikawa's. _Is he really a third year student?_ "That was two weeks without seeing you, Suga-chan. Two weeks!"

Sugawara grinned coyly. "You could have just looked in the mirror to see me."

"Rude, Suga-chan."

"I missed you too." Sugawara chuckled, eyes crinkling into crescents but it did not last long when a familiar set of eyes bored through his.

Oikawa whined when the other pushed his face away. "Suga—oh."

The two setters straightened upon the sight of their tall junior staring down at them. Sugawara was shaking, internally panicking at the sudden turn of events.

_Oh my God, he saw me hugging Oikawa… but I am Oikawa right now, so it means he saw Oikawa in my body clinging to me oH FUCK FUCK FUCK RUN FUCKING RUN—_

"Yo, yo, Tsukishima!" Oikawa was gone in no time and Sugawara saw the fearless, borderline shameless fucker marching towards his tall junior.

"Hello, Sugawara-san." The other greeted, seemingly unfazed yet apparently annoyed by the arm thrown around his neck.

"Meeting someone?" With how Oikawa was smoothly handling the situation, Sugawara was impressed by how similar Oikawa's acting was to Sugawara.

"Yes." Tsukishima replied flatly. "Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san won't stop bugging me to join their practice today, so I have no choice."

Oikawa's eyes went round. "You are practicing with Nekoma's and Fukurodani's captains?" Even Sugawara was surprised.

"Akaashi-san is going too."

"Amazing. They definitely took a liking to you."

"I prefer that it was not the case." Tsukishima grumbled under his breath. His vision casted on an awkwardly standing Sugawara, and the latter could only wonder what the hell was running in Tsukishima's head.

_Act like Oikawa, Suga. Act like fucking Oikawa._ He told himself, mustering the courage to finally greet his junior.

"Yo, Megane-kun!" Sugawara smiled, making Oikawa's signature V-sign. The other shot him an aloof stare and Sugawara swore he saw the blonde's eyebrow slightly raising.

_This brat—_

Tsukishima bowed the slightest and separated himself from Oikawa. He gave them a once over and flashed a knowing smile, the ones the two seniors saw him showing Kageyama.

"Don't mind me. Just go on with your date."

Sugawara's face was red. "We are not dati—"

"Thanks, thanks." Oikawa slapped the blonde's back, almost making the latter stumble.

Tsukishima side-eyed them before straightening himself. "What you do outside of the club is none of my business so please forget you saw me." He gave one last bow before walking away from the duo.

Oikawa beamed at his companion. "Nice sav—ouch!"

Sugawara glared at the man caressing his pained shoulder. "Told you someone might see."

Oikawa had the audacity to wink at him. "Don't you like the thrill of being caught, Suga-chan?"

"You make it sound like we are a secret couple getting away from paparazzis."

"That's quite true."

"But we aren't a couple."

"We would make a good one."

Another arm slap and Sugawara was laughing. "Let's go, Shittykawa."

The museum was quite crowded.

The general population were kids with their guardians and the tall men they were, they noticeably stuck out. Seeing the delighted expression on Oikawa's face as they navigated the galleries made Sugawara forget about his embarrassment.

He found himself genuinely enjoying the exhibit. He was awed to see huge models of the human body and its parts. The latest robots interacted with them, one even holding his hand that made him flustered while Oikawa cackled. Fossils and gigantic models of dinosaurs caught his attention, and he was certain that Oikawa would have climbed the T-rex's back if Sugawara did not stop him.

"You don't need to include me in every picture. I can take yours." Sugawara said, watching Oikawa adjust the phone on the selfie stick.

"Suga-chan, perhaps you are forgetting that I am you. Your pictures are basically my pictures and your pictures are mine."

That made sense. "Then, only take pictures of me."

"Hell no!" Oikawa was scandalized. "Even though this is your body, this is still me. I need to capture the memories in pixels."

Sugawara shook his head endearingly.

They played with mobile atomic models and laughed their hearts out when they touched the Van de Graaf ball.

"You look terrible," Sugawara chuckled when he saw the other's hair standing to their ends.

"And you look stupid, by the way, holding a static ball yet barely any hair stood."

Sugawara reached for his hair and retorted. "It is your fault for forcing me to put hair wax every single day!"

"Sorry, but I need to uphold my handsome image." Oikawa blew a flying kiss that had Sugawara lightly kicking his shin.

The simulated earthquake they experienced in a tiny room had him panicking when set at Magnitude 9 and it was thanks to Oikawa's hand that he still got a hold of his sanity.

Sugawara witnessed Oikawa's most radiant smile when they rounded the Universe Gallery. Oikawa took his sweet time observing the illustrations and models of celestial bodies, even reading some of them. His eyes grew wide and round as they watched the 3D show explaining the universe. There was also this segment where an astronomer entertained and answered questions, and Oikawa was more than enthusiastic to participate. Sugawara was astounded that Oikawa held a purely intelligent discussion with the expert who even complimented his eagerness to learn.

They had dinner in a sushi restaurant, finishing plates and plates of sushi and sashimi as they talked about the museum and everything under the sun. The entire day was one of the most carefree times Sugawara had ever experienced. The worries of tomorrow did not matter, living only in the rare moment where he felt light and free and himself.

They took a long walk to the station. They were tired, barely speaking along the way except for brief conversations. It was a comfortable silence, one of satisfaction and fulfillment.

The odds of seeing three underclassmen in a day were supposed to be nearly nonexistent, so to wrap the day up seeing Kageyama and Hinata together was totally uncalled for.

Sugawara's steps inevitably halted, eyes following the duo as they trod the path towards God knows where. Hinata was skipping happily, bouncing on his steps as he swung their intertwined hands. Kageyama was speaking, probably scolding Hinata for being too bubbly at such a late hour. The shorter first year waved his arms in the air, probably grumbling but the taller chased his hand and tightly held it.

Sugawara's throat went dry at the lovely display before him. The knowledge that those two matched each other well had his chest constricting. Had not Oikawa suddenly cupped his face, he would not know that he was _crying._

"Suga-chan," the other said in the most emphatic tone Sugawara ever heard, and the tears just fell.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed, hands reaching for his own stinging orbs in an attempt to stop the waterworks.

"No, no." Oikawa shook his head, something inside his chest aching at the sight of Sugawara rubbing his tears with his fists. "Just cry, dear."

"I thought that I am okay." More and more tears fell especially with how warm and comforting Oikawa's hands felt. "I thought that I already accepted it but I am wrong. I thought I am fine seeing them together but it hurts. So, so much."

Warm arms surrounded his frame and he found himself silently weeping on Oikawa's chest.

"I want to forget him, Oikawa, but I can't. I don't know how."

Perhaps if he cried, his feelings for Kageyama would be washed away.

Perhaps if he cried, the pain he felt would dissipate.

Perhaps if he cried, he could finally move on.

"Suga-chan." Oikawa's voice was deeper than usual.

"Yes?"

"I can be a distraction." Sugawara pulled away, searching Oikawa's eyes for answers when the other dragged him to an abandoned alley.

"Oika—" Lips molded with his own, stealing his breath away. Inside Oikawa's body, Sugawara was taller, bigger and stronger, yet he could not do anything to push the other away. His knees wobbled, his defense weakened as Oikawa's tongue prodded his lips, tasting him. He moaned as the wet muscle explored his mouth, caressing the back of his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Sugawara was soon kissing back, hands cupping Oikawa's face to bring him closer.

"Oikawa," he mewled as said man's kisses trailed down his jaw to the neck. Sugawara could not stop the series of pleasured noises falling from his swollen lips with every lick, bite and suck on his neck.

"Don't think of him," Oikawa whispered to his ear, voice gruff with desire. "Stop thinking about him."

Goosebumps erupted on Sugawara's skin when Oikawa's hand slid from his abdomen to the front of his jeans. A desperate moan echoed in the alley when the hand cupped his forming bulge and squeezed it.

"Oika… hah…" Sugawara's eyes fluttered shut as Oikawa palmed him through his jeans. His hips bucked forward, shamelessly grinding. His fingers dug on Oikawa's arm and shoulder, anchoring himself despite the weakening sensation.

"Can I?" Oikawa's whisper was sin to the ears.

"Please," Sugawara pleaded.

The fly of his zipper slid down and Oikawa lowered the pants and boxers to Sugawara's thighs. Sugawara bit his lip when the cold air hit his aching half hard manhood, only to part his lips into a pleasured sigh once Oikawa's warm hand wrapped around the shaft.

Sugawara buried his face on Oikawa's shoulder as the latter pumped his length. He could not stop his noises, not with Oikawa languidly milking him and thumbing his slit once in a while.

His mind went blank, preoccupied only by the numbing pleasure shooting to his spine. Oikawa felt good, so, so good, as if experienced. His fingers dipped to Sugawara's balls, fondling them, before going back to moving his hand around the aching organ.

A whimper resounded when Oikawa's warm hold left Sugawara. Sugawara gripped Oikawa's sleeve, not intending to let him go. Why did Oikawa stop? Did he change his mind? Did he realize _what_ the hell they were doing? Was he just playing around? Was he disgusted with Sugawara?

The endless questions went down the drain upon seeing Oikawa fumbling with the fly of his own zipper. His pants and underwear pooled to his thighs in no time and he pressed his raging manliness against Sugawara's.

The blissful sensation doubled in intensity as Oikawa's hand wrapped around the two of them. Sugawara shamelessly rubbed against the other, loving the friction of their blazing skin and the warmth and tightness of the hold around them.

Precum leaked from the tips of their cocks, slickening up their burning flesh which in turn elicited erotic squelching noises. Sugawara throbbed upon hearing the groans and moans molesting his ears, mingling with the breathy noises he was enunciating.

Oikawa squeezed their flesh in a vice-like grip, causing Sugawara to throw his head back in pleasant shock. He didn't mind the ache of his head hitting the wall, too overwhelmed with the magic his companion's experienced hand gave. Though, something inside felt warm when Oikawa slipped a hand under Sugawara's head to separate him from the wall.

Lips mingled with his once again and Sugawara warmly welcomed the gesture. Oikawa nibbled on his lip, pulling on it before plunging his tongue in the warm cavern. Oikawa's hips lurched forward when the other's hand joined his, enclosing their cocks and jerking them off. Sugawara pulled away and hissed at the overwhelming pleasure weakening his body.

 _"Koushi,"_ Oikawa grunted to his ear, the mere utterance of the name sending Sugawara to the edge.

"Tooru," Sugawara gasped, and said man covered Sugawara's hand with his and increased the pace. The knuckles of Sugawara's free hand turned white with how painfully tight he gripped Oikawa's arm. His moans must be getting louder by how the other needed to shut him up with a kiss.

"Tooru!" He shook to the core once orgasm ripped out of him, shooting to Oikawa's hand that covered the head just on time. Sugawara spewed a lot, way more than he had ever released. It must have been too lewd that Oikawa quickly followed, release mixing with the other setter's.

"Tissue?" Oikawa asked, panting hard.

Sugawara breathlessly replied. "Don't have."

Sugawara's heart jumped out of his chest when Oikawa lifted their soiled hands up and started licking the mess they made. His eyes grew wide watching how the other's tongue took in every drop, and how lust-glazed orbs bored through his.

Oikawa froze when Sugawara took the former's hand, sucking every digit clean whilst locking gazes with him. Lewd sucking sounds filled the heavy air, serving as an invitation for something more.

Both leaned forward, breaths intending to unite once again when a loud ringtone echoed in the alley. It snapped them out of their lust-induced states and soon, Oikawa was reaching for his phone and shoving it to Sugawara.

"Why me?"

"Your voice is my voice."

"Oh my God, I don't know what to say."

"Just…" Oikawa answered the call and imitated his real voice. "Okaa-san."

"You sound different."

"Must be," a cough, "the weather."

"It's school day tomorrow, Tooru. What time are you coming home?"

"The train had some schedule complications." What a lie. "I will come home in no time."

"You should. Take care."

At the beep of the line, they locked gazes, Sugawara silently gauging the situation.

Oikawa had this natural talent when it came to conversations, and it was one of the many moments Sugawara appreciated it.

"Guess our date ends here," was Oikawa's way of cutting the tension.

Sugawara rolled his eyes as he fixed himself. "It's not a date."

Oikawa playfully scoffed. "Pfft. After jerking each other off, you'll tell me that this is not a date?"

A hard smack on the arm later and Oikawa was yapping. "Ouch! Kou-chan!"

"Kou-chan," Sugawara repeated, testing the name on his tongue. His lips curled into a tiny smile. "I like the sound of that."

"I'll be fine whatever you call me."

"Mmm 'kay, Shittykawa."

"Mean, Kou-chan."

Sugawara watched as the train doors shut close. Oikawa got off first, the Sugawara household he would come home to being nearer.

Throughout the ride, Oikawa held his hand. Was it pity that made Oikawa do that or any other reason Sugawara's muddled brain could not think of, but whatever the intent was, Sugawara appreciated the gesture. The earlier sight of his two juniors still hurt, but for some reason, Sugawara felt at peace with Oikawa's companionship. Oikawa proved to be an effective distraction with Sugawara's mind drifting away from Kageyama, for all the latter could think of was their steamy encounter in the alley.

"I enjoyed, Kou-chan." Oikawa smiled as his fingers slipped away from Sugawara.

How Sugawara missed their warmth.

"Me too." He ushered Oikawa to the door, the latter intending to step out.

"Oikawa!" Said man turned, only to be kissed on the cheek by his friend.

"Thank you," Sugawara bashfully added and pushed a red-faced Oikawa outside at the sound of the buzzer.

As the doors closed, Sugawara felt as if Oikawa stole a part of him.

  
  
  
  


It's only a week before the qualifiers. Everyone was busy polishing their skills and planning strategies. It was uncommon for someone to go home on time, most of them staying for practice until they were called out by the staff.

Sugawara was having trouble aiming his jump serves. They often went outside the court, the force too powerful. With Oikawa's body and guidance, he mastered the strength of the serves, and he wished such skills could still be honed even when he comes back to his body.

That was, if it would still happen.

They were losing hope. It has been a whole quarter since their bodies swapped, and with the competition drawing near, they decided to just let fate handle the case and give their best in the competition.

Kyoutani was another headache.

He won't listen at all. Iwaizumi could barely handle him and it wasn't as if Sugawara could constantly ask Iwaizumi for help. He was Aoba Johsai's captain at the moment, and he should do his job to bring the best out of his team. With an uncooperative junior not responding to any of his attempts to rein him into the right direction, Seijoh might end up losing.

If Aoba Johsai would lose, they should do so with pride and the knowledge that they fought a good fight.

He did not want to purposely allow the team to lose just for Karasuno to win. That would also be unfair for Karasuno who prepared for the match.

If it was Oikawa dealing with Kyoutani, Sugawara wondered what would happen. Would Oikawa find a way to tame him? Earn his trust? Put him to good use? Mold him into an ace that would bring the team victory?

Sugawara knew Oikawa could; Oikawa was a monster after all.

Another issue was Oikawa.

Since _that_ night, Oikawa barely left his mind. Sugawara could vividly remember the sensual movements of their hands and hips as they touched each other. Their mingling breaths and tongue, the nonexistent space between them, the pornographic image of their leaking lengths rubbing together, and the noises they let out as carnal desire overtook them all remained engraved in Sugawara's mind.

Oikawa was not lying about being a distraction. Hell, Sugawara barely remembered Kageyama in the past few weeks.

His mind often drifted to Oikawa, wondering how he was doing. If he was smoothly getting through classes and practices. If he was feeling the same tingles and arousal every time he recalled their encounter. If he even remembered what he did to Sugawara.

They still called and saw each other in their free time and Sugawara knew not whether to be relieved or irritated that Oikawa acted as if nothing happened. Except for that one question about how he was the day after Kageyama unknowingly broke his heart, Sugawara could not recall Oikawa speaking about it. Oikawa was still chirpy and clingy around him, teasing and touching him as if it was his sixth sense. They were mostly normal, excluding the times Sugawara's skin tingled with tiny sparks thanks to Oikawa's subtle touches.

Gestures and skinship that used to be a bro thing for Sugawara started to fill his mind in ways he dreaded. At night, his mind often wandered to dangerous territories. What would Oikawa look like when pleasured? How would he sound in his own voice? How would his actual lips and tongue feel? Would his toned, broad body feel warm pressed against Sugawara's slender ones? Would he stretch and fill Sugawara up to the hilt?

A sense of guilt wallowed every time he spilled in his hands, but he could do nothing but resign to his sinful thoughts.

A different sense of joy bloomed in his chest with every text and sight of Oikawa, and when Oikawa once embraced him as a habit, Sugawara Koushi knew that he was a lost cause.

Perhaps the issue was not Oikawa but Sugawara and his stupid heart.

"I'm beat." Iwaizumi said right after his last serve. He eyed 'Oikawa' who served for what seemed like hours and sighed.

"Oikawa, let's call it a night."

Sugawara served one last time, the ball smacking the floor with a loud, solid sound. He planted his hands on his bent thighs, just realizing how exhausted he really was before flopping down the floor and lying down.

"Get up. What are you, a rug?" Iwaizumi motioned towards him, kicking his leg lightly.

"Five minutes." Sugawara panted and closed his eyes. His body ached all over especially his knee, and he wondered how Oikawa could bear practicing for hours daily with his knee's fragile condition.

He heard Iwaizumi walking away, only to come back seconds later dropping a towel on Sugawara's face and placing a bottle beside him. Sugawara peered to witness Iwaizumi crouching down, gulping a whole bottle of sports drink.

"What's eating you?" Iwaizumi asked out of the blue, getting Sugawara's whole attention.

 _He noticed._ "Nothing."

Iwaizumi's pointed look said volumes, and Sugawara just chuckled. "The usual, Iwa-chan. My serves. The team. Mad Dog. The Qualifiers."

"And Ushijima, I bet." Sugawara avoided his stare.

Iwaizumi rose, extending his arm out to help Sugawara up.

"Thanks." Sugawara missed the suspicious expression on the other's face.

"Before you beat that archnemesis of yours, you need to take down your protegé first."

"How many times should I say that Tobio-chan is not my protegé?" He answered in the manner he knew Oikawa would react.

"Whatever you say." They walked towards the benches and started fixing their things. "Point is, you have to defeat them before achieving your dream… our dream."

"Let's just leave them alone and focus on ourselves." Sugawara said as he took out his folded jacket and shirt and stuffed his belongings in his duffle bag. He took his shirt off and proceeded to change. "Polish our serves, improve our receives. That's what we should be mindful of instead of those talented people."

The shuffling beside him stopped.

"Iwa-chan?"

He could feel Iwaizumi staring at him with a gaze hard enough to kill.

_Shit._

Iwaizumi's voice was cold. "You're not Oikawa."

The man before Iwaizumi momentarily froze. He slowly turned around, a nervous smile different from Oikawa's plastered on his face. "Nice to meet you, Iwaizumi-san."


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IWAIZUMIIIIII
> 
> CHAR SIU TONKOTSU TANTANMEN
> 
> CHANCE BALLLL (a rough rundown of the seijoh - karasuno match + additional scene *cough* joust *cough*)
> 
> iwasuga (nothing romantic y'all)
> 
> feelings and thoughts of inferiority, incompetence and frustration
> 
> TENSIONNNN
> 
> Oikawa ;----;
> 
> Suga ㅠㅠ
> 
> Lets give the entire seijoh team warm hugs
> 
> Basically, angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word bank
> 
> Char siu - 'fork burn/roast;' long strips of seasoned boneless pork are skewered with long forks and placed in a covered oven or over a fire (allrecipes.com)
> 
> Gyoza (餃子), or Japanese pan-fried dumplings (justonecookbook.com)
> 
> Tonkotsu means "pork bone-broth" in Japanese (seriouseats.com)
> 
> Tantanmen is the Japanese take on Sichuan Dan Dan noodles (chopstickchronicles.com)
> 
> Feints: a player fakes an attack to throw the blockers off so another spiker can hit the ball or another attack can be carried out (haikyuu.fandom.com)
> 
> Joust in volleyball is when two defending players go for the ball at the same time that is just above the net and attempt to push it back onto their opponent’s side (sportslingo.com)
> 
> Chance ball or free ball is when the ball comes over and is not an attack. Its a notification to the front row hitters to go to their position and get ready to hit (reddit.com)

Sugawara expected Iwaizumi to punch or maybe salvage his remains and throw him out of the sea, but definitely not to stand with him by the vending machine. The wing spiker bought some drinks while Sugawara was on pins and needles thinking why Iwaizumi told him to wait for him.

Iwaizumi bent to get the drinks and wordlessly handed Sugawara a can of warm green tea.

"Thanks." Sugawara reached for his duffle bag to get his wallet but Iwaizumi shook his head.

"It's on me."

"No need."

"I insist."

"Thanks." They leaned by the wall, staring at the almost barren street before them.

Iwaizumi was the first to break the silence. "So you were saying, you two swapped bodies without any apparent reason?"

"Yes." Sugawara took a sip of his tea. Iwaizumi must have noticed his beverage choices for him to get the exact one Sugawara always bought. "The whole body swapping thing was baffling, but me swapping with Oikawa of all people was beyond mystifying."

"Must be a pain in the ass to pretend to be Oikawa."

Sugawara chuckled at the blunt comment. "Indeed, yes. I have my own degree of mischief, but Oikawa is on a different level."

"Who are you, by the way?" The slightly taller male inquired as he finally opened his can of hot chocolate. "I think I already saw the way you smile, but I cannot remember when and where."

Sugawara shot him an apologetic smile. "Oikawa and I agreed to not disclose our identities."

"Why is that?"

"To not worry you all and to spy on the other team."

"That explains." Realization flickered in Iwaizumi's orbs as he remembered Oikawa texting him about Karasuno's strategies not seen on court. He dismissed the peculiarity of the situation and thought that he may have forgotten those strategies, but upon hearing the truth, everything made sense. "You're honest."

"It's not like we won't be figured out anyway." Sugawara scratched his head sheepishly. "You realizing that I am not Oikawa is proof enough."

Iwaizumi looked at him. "You were a convincing actor, really. It's just that I knew Oikawa for years for me to tell him apart from… you."

"He's lucky to have you, Iwaizumi-san." Sugawara sincerely said, and Iwaizumi turned to the side, embarrassed.

"How's Oikawa? Is he well… wherever he is?" If Iwaizumi would not hit him, Sugawara would love to squish his cheeks.

"He is, perhaps doing even better than me. You can actually talk to him. He is the one holding his own phone. "

"What a relief." The brown-haired man exhaled the breath he didn't know he held. His eyebrows furrowed when the other's radiant face came into view.

"What?" The other man was smiling sweetly at him

"You're cute, aren't you? You act tough but you really care for Oikawa." Sugawara giggled and poked Iwaizumi's side. The latter glared at him though the corners of his eyes seemed softer than usual.

Iwaizumi's face grew warm. "He may be trash but he's… Oikawa."

Sugawara's eyes crinkled into crescents. "He would love to hear that."

"You try." Iwaizumi threatened him with a fist and a recoiling Sugawara sweated bullets.

"How are you doing?"

"Me?" Sugawara's eyes fluttered in surprise. "You can see me everyday."

"Well, everything could be a show for us not to suspect or worry."

_ Iwaizumi was indeed perceptive.  _ "I am doing well, honestly. You guys are cool and nice; you didn't make adjusting difficult. I genuinely enjoyed spending time with you all. I learned a lot as well. Thank you for your guidance."

The other's expression visibly relaxed. "You look like Oikawa but your expression is a lot more sincere compared to that brat's."

Sugawara laughed. "Silly. I think Oikawa shows you his true colors, without any malice or intent."

"He must have shown you those the same expressions for you to know."

Sugawara did not expect such reply. The corner of his lips curled upwards and his cheeks felt warm. "Perhaps."

"Then he must see you as someone important."

"I wish." Sugawara stared down his shoes and let the tea warm his hands. His radiant smile dimmed into a gloomy one. "After this bullshit body exchange, he would probably forget about me. Our teams are rivals afterall, plus it wouldn't be part of his responsibility to contact me anymore."

"That may or may not happen." Not a trace of deceit lingered in Iwaizumi's tone. "Does the thought of him disposing of you bother you?"

Did it really bother him? Something inside Sugawara ached but it won't materialize into words.

"You may refuse to answer." Iwaizumi spoke when Sugawara did not readily reply but the other answered.

"It will, more than I am willing to admit." Sugawara fiddled with his fingers wrapped around the can. "This occurrence opened my eyes to the kind of person Oikawa is outside the court. People rave over his good looks and skills, or talk about his nasty, crappy, over the top attitude. What they don't usually see is the determined, thoughtful yet insecure person he really was. I don't know when I started to see him as someone dear to me, but personally, I think he is a friend worth keeping."

He glanced at Iwaizumi when the latter did not answer, and he noticed the small smile dancing on the spiker's lips. Sugawara's face reddened. "Apologies. Did I say too much?"

"No." Iwaizumi endearingly shook his head. "I cannot read his muddled brain, but I think he feels the same about you."

"Huh." Sugawara blinked, wondering where Iwaizumi got such incredulous idea.

"I think that he treasures you, at least according to the depth of himself that he shared with you." The fond look on the ace's face convinced him. "You should have more faith in him."

Sugawara gleefully nodded. "You're right."

  
  
  
  


"We are really doing this."

It was the night before the qualifiers. They were sent home early, told to rest to be in their best condition the following day.

Sugawara sat in front of the study table, cramming the homeworks he needed to pass two days after the following day. He would have zero energy tomorrow after playing against Date Tech and if they won, a game against Karasuno, to bother with the assignments. If ever Seijoh won over Karasuno, the team would be playing again the day after tomorrow for finals and hold a victory or crying after-party depending on the results.

Sugawara glanced at his phone leaning by the wall. He saw a reflection of his real body gazing at him with a resigned expression. It was the eve of the qualifiers yet here they were, souls still in each other's bodies.

He rubbed his face, exasperated, and faced Oikawa again.

"Tomorrow, I am Oikawa Tooru and you are Sugawara Koushi. I will play for Seijoh and you will play for Karasuno."

That was the harsh reality.

They would not play for their respective teams but for each other's teams. All that they worked hard for the entire quarter would be put to use not for their own teams, but for the rivaling ones they were stuck with.

Nevertheless, volleyball was volleyball. It was a team sport. Whoever was at the other side of the court would be an opponent, and the six players on the same side would be a team.

"This is fate being cruel to us, but what can we do other than pour in what we learned and honed the past few months," was Oikawa's thoughtful reply.

They stared at each other, not saying a word, but their eyes said a lot.

Whatever the team they were in,

_ We are going to the Nationals. _

  
  
  
  


As expected, Date Tech was an annoying opponent.

It was the team's first time to play against Date Tech, but it was Sugawara's second. He managed to tell his teammates some strategies during time-outs but with the opponent's new line up, they were still caught in surprise in some instances. What annoyed Sugawara the most was when that rookie setter blocked his deadly serve.

He could somehow understand the frustration Hinata experienced spiking and being blocked by tall blockers.

Sugawara could hear the commotion from the other court after every rally. Since Moniwa, the former team captain and setter left the team, Date Tech's setter was new. He moved like a total newbie, even setting the ball towards the coach instead of their infuriated captain. Profuse apologies and scoldings were heard on the other side of the net, and Sugawara immediately knew that Seijoh had the upper hand in this game.

Aoba Johsai finally reached the match and game point by an unexpected setter dump. Date Tech managed to score two more points, making the scores 24 - 22. Sugawara was in internal distress thinking of what they had to do to end the damn set, and Iwaizumi unexpectedly called his attention.

"Yo."

"Hm?" Sugawara knew he messed up when he saw Iwaizumi's hard stare. He really did set the ball farther from the net than usual, thinking it would help Iwaizumi, but clearly he was wrong.

"Just do it like usual. Let me fight my own battles."

Sugawara could not help but salute, trembling a bit. "Yes, sir!"

The next rally was tiresome. Multiple times, both teams could have scored but one player from each side would manage to keep the ball up.

The moment came for Sugawara to toss to Iwaizumi once again.

"Iwa-chan!" He called and his heart drummed in his chest as he saw his 5'11" teammate go against 6 footer blockers.

According to Oikawa, Iwaizumi was frustrated for being the shortest third year, but seeing Iwaizumi jumping, facing the opponent head on and smashing the ball through the rookie setter's wide open arms, Sugawara concluded one thing.

Iwaizumi was really amazing.

  
  
  


It was inevitable.

He, Sugawara Koushi, would face his real teammates on court.

His eyes softened at the sight of Karasuno being their usual selves during warm ups, a bunch serious, some loud and excited, a few curling in pain due to stomach problems.

If only he could, he would have ran to his teammates and hugged them one by one, especially Daichi and Asahi who might have been complaining on texts how random 'Sugawara' was being with them. With Daichi being injured, he was gravely disconcerted that he could not even ask him how he was.

Something about his team seemed different. Karasuno had a different aura, a dignified one that told a lot about the preparation they did the whole four months.

To test if Kageyama was collected enough to face 'Oikawa,' his greatest adversary, Sugawara riled him up, blatantly telling Kageyama that he just needed to take the younger setter down again before doing the same to Ushijima. He may have been too much when he let go of the ball they were fighting on and let Kageyama roll and fall, judging from Hinata's stifled laugh and Oikawa's sham horrified expression.

Warm ups ended and as Captain, he was the one to shake hands with Daichi.

"Let's play!" They both said with enthusiasm.

"I guess you are okay now," he remarked even though the bruise on his best friend's face bothered him.

"Yeah, thanks. In fact, all that rest got me energized."

"I see." How he missed teasing Daichi in person. "You seem like you've aged a bit, Sawamura-kun."

It seemed like a cloud settled over Daichi's head when he replied. "These past four months, we've been whipped into shape by some real weirdos, so…"

_ Is he talking about the Tokyo team hoodlums Oikawa told me about?  _ "I honestly don't get it, but good job."

Through coin tossing, it was decided that Karasuno would receive first. Their respective teams lined up and bowed to each other. The coaches gave them some last words, and as Captain, Sugawara did the same. He never portrayed himself giving an encouraging speech, a rival team on top of that, and telling them to crush his real team.

"All right, so…" He shook his wrists and hands as he opened his mouth to say the message Oikawa asked him to relay. He turned to his Seijoh teammates and smiled. "I believe—"

"We believe in you, Captain." His teammates said in unison, startling him and the coaches. He glanced at Iwaizumi, who just grinned at him.

"Aw, shucks." He bashfully scratched his head.

Iwaizumi patted his shoulder as the other proceeded towards the court. "We have faith in your first serve. If you miss, you owe us ramen."

Hanamaki was next. "I want extra char siu pork in mine."

Matsukawa didn't spare him either. "I'd like a side of gyoza with mine."

"No ordinary serves. It should be a good one."

"Rookies, tell him what you want!"

"Really?"

As much as it was heartwarming, Sugawara felt that he stole such a wonderful moment from Oikawa.

He held the ball, breathing in deeply as he prepared himself. At Karasuno, whenever he was subbed in, he was the first to serve. Still, it was one one of his well-aimed serves, not Oikawa's killer jump serve. He was also never the first to serve in a match even when he was a part of the starting set. The pressure was weighing him down despite the loud cheers from the Seijoh crowd.

"Oikawa-san, nice serve!"

"Char siu!"

"Tonkotsu!"

"Tantanmen!"

"Do you want me to get it over or miss it!?" He yelled, but in reality, his 'friends' eased the tension.

He wondered how Oikawa felt hearing such words directed to an impostor like Sugawara.

He threw the ball, jumped, and hit it with all he got. Daichi dug it, Kindaichi spiked it past Hinata but Kageyama saved it on time. To Sugawara's surprise, Nishinoya successfully tossed the ball and Asahi spiked it, scoring a point.

Sugawara's heart swelled in pride upon seeing his teammates level up.

Throughout the first set, he observed the new skills his teammates learned and improved. Kageyama's line shot was noticeably stronger, to the point that it went out of bounds. Tsukishima's blocks and spikes also grew better. Hinata was thinking, finally thinking before executing some moves. He was also excited to see Yamaguchi's improved jump float serve that Oikawa told him about.

As much as he was proud of them, there was an unsettling feeling in his chest. Why was he not around to witness such changes? How did they upgrade their game that much compared to the last time he saw them? Was it Oikawa? Was it Oikawa who managed to bring the best out of Sugawara's own teammates?

Infuriated, he served a monster one, the one he practiced with Oikawa. The solid sound of the ball hitting the floor told how it could rip the arms of whoever attempted to receive it.

The unfortunate thing was, it went out of the court.

"Nice serve."

"Let's move on."

He heard his fellow third years say. His mistake placed Karasuno at set point. Sugawara served again and this time, it raised their score to 23. One more point and they would have a deuce. The next rally would be crucial, so it was a surprise when the whistle blew and Kyoutani was subbed in place of Kunimi.

_ Now of all times.  _ He gave the kid some lecture even though the other was not listening.

Iwaizumi served. Later on, Sugawara set for Kindaichi, only for the damn Mad Dog to zoom in, knock Kindaichi to the floor and spike the ball.

It was strong, but the thing was, it went OUT.

Karasuno won the set.

A horrified Sugawara did not know where to start yelling, but thanks to Iwaizumi's head punch, the reckless idiot somehow calmed down. It annoyed Sugawara how Kyoutani never listened to him, but he had no choice but to deal with the fucker on the next set.

Besides, it would be a good opportunity to show Oikawa how he could sharpen the fangs of this damn dog.

Set two started. Asahi served first but it went out. Sugawara's serve also went out, not able to control the ball. This peeved him more than he had expected, questioning himself why he could not do it right.

"Kyouken-chan!" Sugawara tossed to Mad Dog multiple times in the next few rallies. It was a hit or miss; either Kyoutani cut through the blockers or his spikes went out of bounds. Sometimes he scored, sometimes he didn't. Sometimes he exhibited his shots cleanly, sometimes he literally pushed his fellow players such as Kindaichi and Hanamaki. Sugawara was seething, so much that he used the unruly second year as a decoy in one rally. He saw how upset the other was, and in some way, it served to make the frenzied dog's fangs sharper.

There was an instance when Hinata successfully blocked Kyoutani, the latter not having the common sense to do a feint because attacking without giving all he got "does not feel good!"

Sugawara's head was aching. He could not control the bastard who messed up on the next few rallies. Could somebody please throw Sugawara back to Karasuno?

It was Sugawara's turn to serve. The tension of the game weighed down his shoulders and with no one to calm him down, he released it all in his killer serve.

_ Aoba Johsai: 17 _

_ Karasuno: 13 _

Another serve. It bounced on the net and was spiked by Tanaka.

_ 17 -14 _

The whistle blew and Sugawara found it difficult to hide his surprise when Oikawa was subbed in place of Tsukishima.

_ Ah. It's because Tsukishima was rotated back.  _ Oikawa just went in but he was already the server. Sugawara wondered what Oikawa would do. During their private practices, Oikawa was trying to pull his jump serve off. He could execute a jump serve, but with the limitations of the shorter, weaker body he was in, Oikawa could not do his killer serve. They rarely saw each other the entire October, thus, Sugawara had no clue if Oikawa managed to work on it.

From the opposite site of the court, he watched as Oikawa breathed in and made an ordinary serve just like what the real Sugawara often did.

The thing was, it was nothing ordinary. The aim was deadly.

_ I shouldn't have taught him my style. _

It flew towards Kyoutani, disabling him to prepare for an attack. Sugawara set the ball which Iwaizumi hit. Oikawa received it and Hinata spiked it past the other side.

_ 17 - 15 _

Oikawa served again. Apparently, he was on the roll. It may have been because he was on the bench for too long.

Sugawara could see the fire in Oikawa's eyes. He aimed his serves at Kyoutani, frustrating Seijoh. They were taken aback when Oikawa set the ball and the other five players charged towards it. It was too late when Sugawara realized that it was the synchronized attack they worked on before the body swapping. Kageyama made a straight attack, slicing through Seijoh's side.

Sugawara could only conclude that Oikawa, in merely four months, grew in sync with Karasuno.

_ 17- 16 _

Right after the time out, Oikawa served towards Mad Dog again. This time, upon Sugawara's advice, Hanamaki motioned in front of the junior and received it. The rally went on, and the moment came when Sugawara found himself involved in a joust with Oikawa.

He did not know if the others saw it, but their joust involved  _ pulling  _ the ball instead of pushing it towards the other court.

Facing Oikawa waked Sugawara up.

_ Seijoh should not score anymore. Karasuno should win. _

Knowing Oikawa, Sugawara was aware that Oikawa had the same thought.

_ This set belongs to Aoba Johsai. Karasuno is going down. _

"Ah, Sawayaka-kun. You think you're high and mighty now because you are in my body?" Oikawa's orbs were wild, different from the adorable puppy eyes, playful gazes and intense stares he often showed Sugawara. The look he gave Sugawara was different from the ones he wore during private practices, friendly dates and video calls.

This was the Oikawa on court: ready to destroy anything,  _ anyone  _ who gets in the way.

An infuriated Sugawara shot back. "I don't need this body. Only guts." A split second later, he grabbed the ball, the sudden movement sending them to the floor.

_ 17 - 17 _

The whole gymnasium quietened down, their respective teammates running towards them. Sugawara rubbed his back side, wincing a bit as he let his teammates haul him up. He turned to Oikawa, intending to give him a warning glare when he saw the other standing  _ in Seijoh's court.  _ Instead of seeing a reflection of himself, he was met by the image of Oikawa Tooru standing before him, holding the ball.

Oikawa's own orbs were blown in astonishment, mirroring the bewildered look in Sugawara's face. They stood, gazing deeply to each other while digesting the apparent reality that finally,

_ We are back. _

Oikawa smirked, the wicked curl of his lips appearing to be blindingly attractive for Sugawara. The silver-haired setter wore a smug smile, hiding the lingering sorrow that settled upon him.

This could be the last day they would stand close to each other.

This could be the last time Oikawa would look at him, set to crush Karasuno to pulp.

Sugawara would never let the team go home defeated.

  
  
  


Sugawara served. Kyoutani returned it as a cross shot. Tsukishima went back on court, leaving Sugawara on the bench.

Seijoh made it to the 20s first. Yamaguchi went in and nailed his jump float services. Seijoh called for a timeout, and the game dragged on.

Oikawa hurled his killer serve, the ball bouncing off Nishinoya's arm.

_ 27 - 26 _

One more jump serve. The rally went on and Iwaizumi's spike ended the set.

_ 28 - 26 _

Both teams prepared for the third set. Sugawara's gaze met with Oikawa who emitted hostility before diverting his eyes.

Sugawara felt something breaking inside him.

"Oikawa's a total sadist." Sugawara muttered as he watched Oikawa finally reining Mad Dog and using him to the team's advantage.

"Suga-san, if it was you, you would have also used number 16 well."

Ennoshita probably did not understand the sad smile on Sugawara's face. "I can't. Only Oikawa can. He… is truly amazing and terrifying."

With Oikawa back in his team, it was natural that Seijoh was in tune again. Both teams exchanged scores, one getting ahead and the other catching up.

Oikawa's killer service went in.

_ 24 - 22 _

Time out.

Oikawa served. Daichi received the ball. Kageyama set the ball for a synchronized attack. Asahi spiked the ball.

_ 24 -23 _

Hinata switched with Nishinoya. Sugawara subbed Tsukishima. He cheered his teammates with high fives before whispering some strategies to Kageyama.

His job as a pinch server would be the death of him one day. One more point for Seijoh and they would win the match.  _ Everything's over. _ He had to do something if he still wanted to play the day after.

The whole day, he played for Aoba Johsai. This time, he needed to do something for his team. His family.  _ Karasuno. _

"Here I go!" Sugawara served. Iwaizumi caught it by overhead pass.

"Center!" Kindaichi was supposed to get the ball Oikawa set but Kyoutani moved faster. Hinata bumped against Kageyama and blocked the attack.

_ 24 - 24 _

Sugawara turned to the bickering first years. Kageyama was enraged, Hinata was shaking in fear but Sugawara was smiling.

_ Alas, they are really made for each other. _

Sugawara served again. Iwaizumi went out of balance receiving the ball. Oikawa tossed the ball to Hanamaki, a vexed expression on his face that told Sugawara how annoying his not so refreshing serves were.

"I'll get it!" Sugawara dived and received the ball.

"Go!" He yelled, still on the floor as he watched Kageyama toss the ball, only to go for a setter dump

"You little brats!" Oikawa dived for the ball but he could not save it.

_ 24 - 25 _

The sight of a livid Oikawa gnashing his teeth and glaring at a standing Kageyama unfolded before Sugawara.

"Ka… Kageyama!" Karasuno cheered. On the corner of the ashen-haired man's eye, he saw how Oikawa was still on the ground. He wanted to pull him up as he saw something flash before Oikawa's eyes. Sugawara was reminded of the heart-to-heart talks they had.

  
  


_ "After I crush Tobio-chan, then Ushiwaka is next!" Oikawa fist pumped as they went out of their favorite ramen house and strolled under the night sky. _

_ "My, my, Oikawa. Aren't you too brazen to say that in front of Kageyama's teammate?" Sugawara pointed to himself, chuckling. _

_ Oikawa faced him, skipping backwards. "You know I have nothing against you, Kou-chan, but those bastards just annoy the shit out of me." _

_ "Do you hate them that much?" _

_ "To the core." Oikawa's face darkened, clenching his fist dramatically. "Others spend hours and hours of practice to get a skill right, while they just need to watch or try once or twice to get it." _

_ Sugawara wanted to retort and state that Kageyama practices for hours too, and perhaps, Ushijima does the same, but he knew better than annoy an anguished Oikawa. _

_ "Those talented assholes ought to be knocked down their pedestals." _

_ "Aren't you talented yourself?" Sugawara clasped Oikawa's fist and smiled warmly. "You bring out the best out of your team and your services… you know how lethal those are." _

_ "I know, I know." Oikawa pouted at the other. "Stop flattering me just for distraction, Kou-chan." _

_ "It is true though. You know I don't lie to you." _

_ "Thank you, Sa-wa-ya-ka-kun." Oikawa winked, intertwining their hands. He kissed Sugawara's knuckles, causing the latter's cheeks to glow in a crimson tinge. _

_ "Stop teasing me." Sugawara whined. He threw his arm around a laughing Oikawa and trapped him in a headlock. _

_ "Ouch! Kou-chan!" _

  
  


Seijoh called for a time out. The game resumed with Sugawara's service. Iwaizumi received it but stumbled forward. Oikawa tossed, Kyoutani spiked and Tanaka dug it. Karasuno executed a synchronized attack with Asahi spiking, but Hanamaki caught it.

"We're counting on you, Oikawa!"

"Chance ball!

Oikawa ran towards the opposite side of the net and pointed at Iwaizumi. Sugawara's eyes widened, wondering what Oikawa would do. 

_ Is he out of his mind!? _

Oikawa made a long, fast set from the side of the net towards the opposite side where Iwaizumi was. The impact threw Oikawa towards the chairs but he stood, running towards the ball as if his life depended on it.

Iwaizumi's spike bounced off Daichi's arms, but Tanaka saved it just in time. 

"Get the last!" Tanaka hollered. Oikawa ran around, sweat dripping down his face but he cared not.

"Connect!" Karasuno's benched players shouted.

"Chance ball!" Aoba Johsai's side called.

Asahi hit the ball. Watari dug it but it collided with the net. Kyoutani kept the ball up and Kageyama attacked. Kindaichi blocked it, the ball bouncing on Sugawara's forehead.

"Give it to me!" Hinata screamed. Seijoh's middle blockers read the set up and got in place. Kageyama tossed and Hinata prepared for a spike. Sugawara grew anxious as he saw Oikawa waiting behind the blockers. Hinata spiked, the ball bouncing on the side of Kindaichi's hand. It hit Oikawa's awaiting arms but the ball bounced off.

Everything slowed down. Sugawara watched as the ball flew away, gradually descending to the floor.

Oikawa stayed rooted in his place.

Everyone was silent. The whistle blew.

_ 24 - 26 _

"ALL RIGHT!!!" Karasuno cheered, jumping in joy at their victory.

Sugawara glanced at the other side.

The benched players were in disbelief.

Hanamaki and Watari sat on the floor in exhaustion.

Iwaizumi and Kyoutani stood limply.

Kindaichi's body bent, head hung low

Oikawa stared at the ball, staggering on his footing.

It hurt to see them like that.

The players lined up. Oikawa and Kageyama were the last to go in line, exchanging some words Sugawara could not understand from afar.

"Thank you very much!" Final thanks to referees and some words from the opposing team's coaches were carried out. As Coach Ukai and Mr. Takeda congratulated Karasuno, Sugawara saw some Seijoh players tearing up before their own coaches.

As the aqua-clad players ran towards their audience to express gratitude, Sugawara noticed how Iwaizumi himself cried.

Sugawara trained with them for almost four months. He saw the dedication and determination of the Seijoh players, earnestly pouring their all in every practice. They shared advices, ideas and stories with each other. They laughed together. They sometimes hang out during free times.

His eyes met Oikawa's. They were lifeless, void of light despite the lack of tears. He seemed frail despite his tall stature, as if on the verge of collapsing.

Sugawara wanted to run and embrace Oikawa. He wanted to hold his hand, telling him that everything would be okay even if it was a lie. He was soon sprinting towards Oikawa but a hand wrapped on his arm.

"Hey, let's go." A clueless Daichi beckoned. Sugawara stared longingly at Oikawa's back before walking away.

  
  


When he checked Oikawa's phone which was in his bag, he saw a message from his own phone.

  
  


_ 'Comfort room.' _

  
  
  
  


Sugawara braced himself to meet Oikawa, only for the comfort room door to reveal a swollen-eyed Iwaizumi. The pit of his stomach fell at the awful sight, knowing that he was partly the reason his brawny, levelheaded 'friend' turned into a crying, defeated mess.

They were admittedly comrades for almost four months, refining the rough edges of their plays and adding weapons to their arsenal of skills.

Sugawara turned the running faucet and faced the man who walked up to him with gentle steps.

"Thank you." Sugawara mumbled as he exchanged Oikawa's phone with his own.

Silence lingered in the comfort room. He watched as Iwaizumi headed to the sink and washed his face.

It was when Iwaizumi was drying his face that he could not help croaking out, "Iwaizumi-san, I…"

A blow landed on Sugawara's head. It was strong yet gentle, stern but endearing.

It was the hit he always got in the last few months whenever he cracked shit or screwed up during practices.

It was the hit that woke him up from his stupor and called his attention back to the task on hand.

It was the hit Iwaizumi gave him before the revelation of his identity.

"Don't apologize." He patted his skin dry for the last time and stared at Sugawara. "All your hard work paid off."

"But… But…" Sugawara found it difficult to grasp the words to say. "You guys also fought a good fight. Not because you… yeah, um, does not mean that you did anything less compared to us."

Iwaizumi sincerely uttered, "you were part of the reason we were able to reach this point. If not for your help and encouragement, your serves, receives and sets… we would have possibly lost the second set."

Sugawara did not deserve such commending words. "No. I swear I did nothing."

"Kindaichi leveled up. Makki's service got stronger. You tossed to me until your arms were about to fall. You reached out to us and helped in the best of your abilities. You trained hours and hours until you were on the verge of collapsing. Now, you are telling me that you did nothing?"

"Iwaizumi… Iwa-chan..." The tears just fell. He wiped his eyes with his arm but they wouldn't stop gushing down. He covered his face, embarrassed that the first time he actually talked with Seijoh's ace as Sugawara Koushi turned out to be like this.

He sobbed harder when an arm wrapped around his frame and ruffled his silver strands.

Why was he crying? Was it the thought that he made Seijoh lose because of his missed serves? Was it being torn whether to be happy Karasuno won or be sad that Aoba Johsai didn't make it? Was it because he would miss Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and  _ his  _ juniors? Was it because Oikawa hated him?

"How are the others?" He sniffled, shamelessly wiping his tears on the towel Iwaizumi offered.

"Same case as me." Iwaizumi's voice reverberated in the room. "As for Oikawa… as expected of a Captain, he's holding it in."

Sugawara sighed breathlessly. "He surely hates me now."

Iwaizumi's expression was soft along the edges. "He doesn't hate you, I know. He just needs some time to breathe, Sugawara."

They stayed there for a few minutes. Sugawara ignored the messages from his team, needing to calm down first.

He washed his face, taking a bit longer than usual to think of what to say after his humiliating crying. Iwaizumi leaned by the wall, probably texting Oikawa or his teammates.

"Sorry," Sugawara said as soon as he composed himself. "Everything just spilled."

"Don't mind." Iwaizumi curtly replied. He slid his phone in his tracksuit and locked gazes with Sugawara. "Oi, you better go to the Nationals."

Sugawara's facial muscles twitched, the remark too sudden.

"You beat us so you could face Shiratorizawa tomorrow. Don't put our efforts… your efforts to waste." Iwaizumi pointed at him, stern expression on his face, that had Sugawara flinching. "You better win and go to the Nationals."

"We will," Sugawara nodded, newfound determination seen in his eyes.

Iwaizumi proceeded to the door. It was when he held the knob that Sugawara heard, "if you need anything else, dial my number."

The setter stood rooted on the ground, watching as the door flew open and closed. He proceeded to his phone's contact list and sure enough, 'Iwaizumi' was in there.

"We are going to the Nationals." Sugawara said to himself.

  
  


Sugawara called Oikawa that night.

No one answered.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiiiiiiratorizawa! //chanting sounds
> 
> "I went there to see you. I wanted to see you."
> 
> Oikawa owns the patent for 'Iwa-chan' y'all
> 
> Yukata
> 
> Tori no ichi festival
> 
> OUT OF THE CLOSETTTT
> 
> Don't call Suga when he is sucking dick
> 
> Suga is not a woman
> 
> sMUT FAILED SMUT
> 
> ARGENTINA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An approx. 2k-word timeskip EPILOGUE will be uploaded after two to three days
> 
> The festival they attended is Tori no Ichi festival  
> https://www.japankuru.com/sp/en/culture/e1522.html
> 
> https://japantoday.com/category/features/travel/raking-in-good-luck-at-the-asakusa-tori-no-ichi
> 
> Word bank:
> 
> Yukata / (浴衣) - a casual version of the kimono. It is a robe usually made of cotton or synthetic fabric, wrapped around the body and fastened with a sash called obi (japan-guide.com)
> 
> Kumade - a rake made to 'rake in' good luck; designed intricately and made in different sizes (from the size of the palm to 2 meters high)
> 
> Maneki Neko - Japan's Lucky Cat Japan's luckiest cat. (japan-talk.com) / the cat whose arm moves as if knocking

Never in Sugawara's dreams did he think that he would end up in the Spring Interhigh finals.

Never did he imagine that they would reach the fifth set battling against the champions Shiratorizawa.

Shiratorizawa took the first and third sets. Karasuno won in the second and fourth sets. They barely won the fourth set, and even if he just joined that set, exhaustion quickly took over. His body had not recovered from the two matches the day before, and he was sure the entire team felt the same, most especially the ones present from first to the fifth set.

Kageyama was exhausted so Coach Ukai decided to appoint Sugawara as the starting setter for the fifth set.

With the final set amounting only to 15 points, immense pressure weighed down on Sugawara. His body had warmed up yet his hands were icy cold. He was internally panicking, multiple worries piling up into an endless heap.

If they lost this set, all the months-long hard work would be put to waste.

If they lost, it would mean breaking his promise to Iwaizumi.

If he screwed up, the lessons Oikawa taught him during their practices would prove to be useless in improving his skills.

He was further disturbed by the mental image of a sweaty Oikawa radiantly smiling under the summer sun. Of all times Oikawa could torture Sugawara, why did it need to be on a crucial match? Damn his failure of a love life.

He clasped his hands, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Small, warm hands wrapped around his own and he was startled to see Shimizu Kiyoko silently encouraging him.

"P-Please wait a while to marry me!"

"Don't worry. I don't plan to marry you, Sugawara."

"You don't know that!"

His stupid friends needed to ruin his fun by attempting to hold his hands but they served to lighten his burden up.

  
  


He was not aware of that one person from the audience clucking his tongue in annoyance. 

  
  


"Huh? You're changing your setter? That's lame." Tendou voiced out that had Sugawara rolling his eyes.

"If you get lost, just toss them to me," Asahi told Sugawara, who then punched his back in appreciation.

"Well, aren't you reliable! What are you, the ace?"

"I _am_ the ace!"

  
  
  


The fifth set started with Goshiki serving. One team scored after the other.

Kawanishi served. Daichi dug. A toss was sent to Tsukishima whose attack was blocked by Tendou. Nishinoya caught it by an overhead receive and Sugawara tossed the ball. Asahi attacked, Tendou blocked it but the ball flew out of bounds.

Tendou was purposely riling Sugawara up. "The middle was blocked so you went for the safe option which was the left for the second time. You are so easy to read."

Two could play the game. Sugawara smiled. "Well, our left is pretty efficient, so…"

The red-haired middle blocker was irritated. "I want to break your heart into two!"

No need, because Sugawara's heart just got shattered into a thousand pieces the day before.

Asahi served. Oohira kept the ball up. Shirabu did a one handed set and Tendou spiked. The ball hit the net but it went to Sugawara's arms.

"Nishinoya!" Said libero set the ball for a synchronized attack. The other side did not anticipate that the silver-haired Karasuno setter would be the one to spike the ball.

It was all thanks to Karasuno, Seijoh and Oikawa that he gained the courage to try new things out.

Shiratorizawa caught up with them. Sugawara's tactics might have annoyed them judging from the irate stares and Tendou's "looks like you set our ace on fire."

Rallies later, Ushijima unleashed his killer spike. At first, it was declared out of bounds, but the overall referee said it went in. The same spike injured Tsukishima whose pinky bled from the force of the ball.

Narita subbed in as Tsukishima was taken to the clinic and Sugawara was anxious, for the second year trained longer with Oikawa than with Sugawara.

"All right! Concentrate!" Daichi called their attention and their spirits rose.

Ushijima served. Daichi dug, Sugawara tossed to Tanaka, who hit the ball but was blocked by Tendou. They tried again, with Sugawara tossing to Nishinoya who set for another synchronized attack.

"Right!" They ran towards the ball, Sugawara jumped for a spike, yet the Guess Monster blocked his attack.

He wished to crush the smug middle blocker, but all that came out of his mouth was "next time… we'll do that again next time."

They switched courts. His time on court ended when they pulled off a successful synchronized attack and Kageyama went back on court.

The teams scored one after the other. There was this rally where Ushijima floored them, thus their spirits descended to the pits. Their team morale and mentality were indeed commendable, as it all took a holler "don't you dare look down! Volleyball is a sport where you always look up!" from Coach Ukai for the team's spirits to rise.

Tsukishima went back at the right time. Sugawara had nothing but praises for the first year who grew more skilled and genuinely in love with volleyball. His deflections often kept the ball up until they reached the last rally.

Hinata served. Yamagata dug. Kageyama forcefully exchanged places with Hinata, probably seeing a potential movement from the opponent. Shirabu set the ball for Kawanishi. Tsukishima's block deflected the ball, and Tanaka received it by overhead pass. Kageyama tossed to Hinata for a minus tempo back attack but it hit Kawanishi's arm.

Ushijima saved it and Shirabu tossed to him. The spike hit square on Hinata's face and it went to Tanaka. Kageyama sent the ball to the other side yet Yamagata caught it.

"Ushijima-san!" Shirabu tossed to Ushijima. Karasuno's three person block attempted to stop him but he changed his line shot to a cross one on the very last second. The ball bounced on Kageyama's arms and Daichi kept it up. Asahi spiked but Kawanishi blocked it. Tanaka sent it to the air.

"Chance ball!"

Kageyama tossed for a synchronized attack. All five hitters leapt for the ball, but it was Hinata who delivered the last blow. Yamagata and Oohira were not able to save the ball, ending the game with scores of 21 - 19.

After several seconds of silence, the gymnasium erupted in cheers. Sugawara threw his arms around the wailing Daichi and Asahi, the three of them tearfully celebrating over their first ever ticket to the Nationals. Their teammates were equally joyous, shouting and lauding in pure jubilation.

They lined up, accomplishing the usual ceremonies and proceeded with the awarding. Together with his teammates, Sugawara smiled proudly, a medal around his neck and the trophy in his hands.

They ate, celebrating their victory. They talked about the match, recounted stories about their training, and parted with bright smiles on their faces.

Nevertheless, as Sugawara entered his bedroom, he realized that something was missing.

He checked his phone to see if there were any texts or calls from the person who popped in his mind multiple times that day, only to face disappointment.

He tried again, sending the last text of the day.

_'We did it.'_

He waited until he fell asleep yet the reply never came.

November.

Winter was drawing closer, the autumn breeze feeling colder to the skin.

Sugawara trod his way home back from school. Practice for the nationals just started for they only have a few months before January 5. The practice was more intense and draining than usual, for they need to polish their skills and learn something more. Joint practices with other schools became more frequent than usual and he even subbed during some games, thus the sheer exhaustion taking over his body.

It would have been better if a big, bright ball of sunshine he was used to have around these past months brightening his day up with a call or meeting, but that was it.

Oikawa completely cut him off.

After that night, Sugawara tried to call, call, call, but clearly, Oikawa wanted him out of his life.

Oikawa did not need him anymore.

The cafe and restaurant conversations, the field practices, the phone calls, that one time date and encounter and kiss; all the memories Sugawara held dear to his heart…

Clearly, those mattered not to Oikawa.

They may have been cherished at some point, but with Oikawa's dream shattered, Sugawara could not blame him for his reaction.

Whatever friendship they have—did Oikawa even consider him as a friend, Sugawara didn't know—was done.

The night such realization dawned was a long one, his body slumped on his bedroom floor as he surrendered to his tears.

Sugawara sighed as he remembered his failure of a love story once again. The incident was still a few weeks fresh, flashing in his mind at random times of the day.

He wondered how Oikawa was doing.

Did he eat well?

Did he drink enough fluids?

Did he hurt himself during practice?

Did Iwaizumi hit him too hard?

Was he still practicing his killer serves?

Did he quit the volleyball club to focus on his academics?

Was he thinking of Sugawara?

"Ugh," he groaned loudly, burying his face on his palms that he did not see the weirded out expression on a passing old woman's face.

He was thinking of Oikawa again.

What about that trashy bastard did he even like that much for him to be this exasperated?

Kageyama did not even bug his mind to this degree even when the tall setter was unconsciously flirting with Hinata right in front of Sugawara.

Maybe Sugawara should have said 'yes' when Daichi and Asahi invited him out for ramen that day. Maybe he should have stayed for more practice. Maybe he should just go home and drown himself in studying.

He walked, heading towards the bus station. He adjusted his scarf that may have been a little out of place due to the wind. He raised his eyes from the concrete floor, directing his gaze to his eye level, only to face a startled Oikawa Tooru several meters away from him.

The world around him faded into a blur. All he could see were the beautiful pair of brown eyes locked with his.

He was only seeing Oikawa, hyper aware of how the other blinked surprisingly, parted his mouth for a soundless gasp and how his Adam's apple bobbed when he nervously gulped. He saw how Oikawa's knee slightly lifted, intending to take a step, but ended up straightening and grounding its owner.

He wanted to run towards him, crush him into a hug and kiss the life out of him.

He wanted to march towards the other, throw a punch on his ridiculously gorgeous face and demand for answers.

There were a lot of things Sugawara wanted to do to Oikawa, yet he merely turned to the other direction.

"Kou-chan!"

He heard his name being called but he merely advanced his steps.

"Please hear me out!"

Hear out what, how Oikawa would ultimately crush his heart or curse him and his team?

"Kou-chan! Wait!"

If he intended to walk out of Sugawara's life, why won't Oikawa just leave him alone and let him move on?

"Koushi."

This time, the footsteps following him came to a halt. The voice sounded clearer and louder, just like the days they sat side by side in a ramen house or practiced tosses and services in the field.

"Y-Yes?" The ashen-haired male responded, not bothering to face Oikawa.

"'Please wait a while to marry me.'"

"Huh?" He turned to see Oikawa towering him despite the latter's slumped shoulders. Oikawa must have been surprised that Sugawara turned, with the manner he coughed awkwardly and slid his hands in his pockets.

"'Shimizu's scent gonna go away!' You sure had the time of your life being held by Ms. Manager."

 _He watched?_ "You… you were there."

"It hurts my pride to say this but…" _Wah,_ Sugawara never saw Oikawa this nervous and unguarded before. "You did a great job, you and your team."

"I know." Sugawara hated the pained look the taller had so he added a small "thank you."

"Y-You should calm down during games though and refrain from yelling. You were fortunate that your referee was not strict."

"You were there that early in the game to see that?" He must have looked stupid gaping at the taller.

"Yes. Iwa-chan was also there though he was late." Oikawa scratched the back of his head, uneasy.

"Yup. He told me."

Oikawa's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Did you two meet?"

"Iwa texted me."

"Didn't he say that I went to the match?"

"We don't exactly talk about you."

A frown. "Are you guys textmates?"

"Kinda."

"That damn Iwaizumi." Oikawa grumbled under his breath. Clearly, from his grim expression alone, Oikawa was kept in the dark. It took him seconds to add. "Congrats. It was a good game. Good luck battling in the nationals.

Sugawara knew it. _This is the end._

"Thank you, Oikawa…san." Sugawara bowed, biting his lip to suppress his bottled emotions. "The practices, encouragements, treats, experiences and the friendship. Thank you for everything. I shall forever be grateful."

He raised his head, gazing deeply in Oikawa's orbs and memorizing every detail about the other. It would be the last time they would talk; maybe even the last time they would see each other.

He wished to remember every detail, from the messy brown locks, the expressive eyes, defined nose, thin lips, sharp jaw, to the broad shoulders and torso, muscled arms, long, deft fingers and lean, sturdy legs.

He hoped to be reminded of all the times they shared and store them in his heart.

Getting to know Oikawa Tooru might have been a fleeting experience that left a deep impact. It was fun but its end left nothing but bittersweet memories and what ifs.

Still, Sugawara Koushi did not, does not and will never regret meeting him.

He smiled his one last smile, turned and headed towards the bus.

"I didn't want to watch."

Sugawara's throat constricted. "No one told you to do so—"

Oikawa's embittered words continued. "Whether it was because we switched bodies, that damn Mad Dog or your infuriating team, bottomline is, we lost. Our dream… my dream to crush Ushijima and go to the Nationals fell apart. You… your team stomped on my ambition and I hate it. That was why I didn't want to go. Why I didn't answer your calls. Why I just cut you off of my life like you didn't matter."

"Is that all you want to say?" Sugawara's foot was right on the bus's entrance. "If yes, I will take my leave—"

"But I wanted to see you!" Once again, Sugawara whirled his head towards the distressed man clenching his fists and swallowing all of his goddamn pride.

There was not an ounce of pretension in his expression and body language, letting Sugawara see all of his raw emotions of gloom and regrets.

"Then why did you cut me off just like that?" Passers-by were glancing every now and then but neither cared.

They needed to talk. They needed to let everything out.

"I thought I could forget you but I can't! Damn it!"

"Kid, would you board the bus or…?" The bus driver impatiently clucked his tongue at the silver-haired student.

"J-Just a minute please." Sugawara made way for other passengers to board.

"I convinced myself that I merely wanted to see your team play. I wanted to see how you would crush Shiratorizawa or be pulverized by that arrogant bastard. Hah, I even wanted to see Tobio fail."

"Kid, we are now leav—" Sugawara mindlessly stepped off the bus, ignoring the complaints of the driver and the shutting sound of the bus. He stood in front of Oikawa, ready to listen to everything he would say.

His mind screamed that it was stupid of him to stay.

His heart whispered that he had made the right choice.

"Suga—"

"Continue." Said male crossed his arms to his chest.

Oikawa blinked, attempting to gather himself. "M-My eyes kept searching for you on the bench and court. I yearned to see how pumped up you get watching your team score. I wished to behold the sight of your improved playing while in your own body and the tactics you would employ. I longed to witness the joy on your face when you win the match. I went there to see you. I wanted to see you."

The breeze was cold but for some reason, Sugawara's face burned. "You could have at least let me know you would watch, jerk."

Oikawa helplessly gestured with his hands. "How can I if I know I did something wrong?"

"Wow, the Grand King just admitted that he was an asshole." Sugawara tauntingly clapped even though he knew his walls were crumbling down.

Oikawa must have known, with how Sugawara was still not leaving.

"I'm really sorry."

"Mmm."

"Please let me make amends."

"How will you even do that?" The shorter raised his eyebrow.

"Come to the autumn festival with me."

A punch on his waist.

"Wha—"

The series of punches on Oikawa's midsection came. "You leave a guy hanging and crying then you'll suddenly ask him out for compensation. How ill-mannered and impertinent of you, Trashykawa."

"You cried?" Oikawa guiltily inquired while trying to catch the other setter's fists.

"Yes, idiot. I don't even know why. Not even Kageyama made me cry except that one time." Sugawara sighed deeply and let Oikawa hold his curled fists. "I hate you for that."

Remorse filled Oikawa as he stared down the resentful man. "Kou-chan, I am sorry. Really sorry. I was at the height of my emotions, so—"

"I get it, of course. I was upset, sure, but I understand why you felt that way. I mean, of all people to face on court, why did it have to be you? Volleyball is your life, Oikawa. I completely understand. It's just… I just needed to release my pent up frustration, because you were indeed a douche." 

"You're too nice, aren't you?" Oikawa mumbled as he squeezed Sugawara's hands. "I don't even deserve you."

"Wah, you will ask me out on a date and take it back the next second?"

"Who said I take it back? I just said I don't deserve you… for now. I will prove to you that I am worthy."

"Proving that in just one festival day? How conceited of you."

"You'll be swooning to my charms in no time."

"Doubt it. One day's too short to get me."

"Wait. Are you asking me to take you to more dates?"

"What do you think?"

Oikawa's dumbfounded expression morphed into one of assuranqce. "Confident. That's one of the reasons I like you."

It was Sugawara's turn to be flustered. "Stop teasing."

"I am not." Oikawa chuckled this time. "I really like you, Kou-chan. Romantically."

  
  


Sugawara could finally die.

  
  


"Same." He avoided the other's gaze.

"Come on." Oikawa pouted like an elementary school kid. "Can't you say the actual words?"

"You do remember that you are not forgiven, don't you?"

Oikawa relented. "Fine. I'll just text you the day and time of our first date. I swear that on that day, I would hear you saying 'I love Oikawa Tooru the most.'"

"You try. You owe me some candied apples, Oikawa."

"If that's what that it takes for you to forgive me, then okay."

"You think you can buy my forgiveness?" Sugawara clucked his tongue and smirked at the taller. "Try harder, _big boy._ "

Something in Oikawa stirred. "I-I will, Kou-chan."

"Now that the bus left and the next one would come an hour later, shouldn't you treat me out for dinner?"

"Anything for my Kou-chan." Oikawa wrapped his arm around Sugawara's shoulder, pulling him close as they walked away from the bus station.

"I missed this," said Sugawara as he leaned his head towards Oikawa. He was still upset, but he craved for his touch. Craved for Oikawa.

Oikawa's lips curled into a smile. "I missed you more."

"Oi, Sugawara, I finally—"

"Iwa-chan."

"Yes? Wait, Oikawa?"

"Kou-chan calls you Iwa-chan too?"

"...why are you the one who answe—oh, you two finally made up."

"You don't sound happy."

"This is how I _always_ sound like."

"Hmp. How dare you hide the fact that you and Kou-chan are textmates?"

"You never asked me."

"You saw how miserable I was."

"That's your fault though, Trashykawa. I don't even know what Sugawara saw in you."

"Rude, Iwa-chan. Why did you even call him?"

"To tell him that I got another copy of the latest _Monthly Volleyball_ issue."

"Wha—Oh. The one I am in!?"

"Oi, Sugawara. If you are hearing me, I am telling you. Think twice before saying 'yes' to this bastard. You'll think you're nursing a kid instead of dating."

"Mean, Iwa-chan. How dare y—"

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Iwa-chan!"

"Give me my damn phone, Oikawa."

"You call him 'Iwa-chan.'"

"You made me do that for almost four months."

"From now on, I forbid. I own the patent for 'Iwa-chan.'"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Your Highness."

"Does he always call?"

"No. You heard why he called, right."

"How touching of you to want a magazine with my face."

"Yeah. Thought of hurling darts on it after you broke my heart, and if you won't stop with your jealous streak, I'll really do it."

"Traumatic."

  
  
  


"Okaa-san, I'm staying over at Daichi's."

"Okay but… why all of a sudden?"

"Practice dragged on longer than usual because we played against some school during practice. Took us 8 sets. We need to go to school early tomorrow as well."

"Then you really should be resting now. Say hi to Sawamura for me."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night."

  
  
  


"Daichi."

"Mmm, who the hell?"

"Suga."

"How are you still awake at this damn hour?"

"Sorry. Just informing you that I might not be able to go to school tomorrow nor practice."

"Are you sick?"

"A bit, I guess. My body hurts from all the receiving practice. I don't think I can get up."

"Get it. I'll tell our teachers and coach. Get well soon, okay?"

"Mmm. Thanks, Dai. You're the best."

  
  
  


"'Thanks, Dai. You're the best.' Pfft."

"You're still awake?"

"Nah, I am soundly asleep and snoring."

"Stop being a bitch, will you. He's just my best friend."

"Hmp."

"Oikawaaaa."

"Want some massage?"

"Tss. Your massage will just turn into groping. My ass and back already hurt you animal."

"An animal on bed indee—mphhhkouchannawtmahface."

  
  
  
  


"Kou-chan, still alive?"

"Ten seconds!"

A few seconds later, the door of the inn's comfort room opened, revealing a yukata-clad Sugawara bashfully walking towards Oikawa.

"Perfect!" Oikawa whistled as he grabbed Sugawara in a sudden embrace.

"What…"

"You look too adorable," Oikawa cooed as he squeezed the shorter setter. He cupped the other's cheeks who giggled at the ticklish gesture.

It was a long weekend so they opted to rent an inn to stay at while in Tokyo. To think that he would have the cute setter all by himself was gratifying and also nerve-wracking.

"You just think so because this is your old yukata." The white yukata with cerulean bamboo prints belonged to a freshman Oikawa. It was still good as new, apparently taken care of by the other. It made Sugawara wonder what Oikawa did to grow into the tall, ripped teenager that he was. The silver-haired setter was also in a volleyball team since middle school and consumed lots of protein, so why didn't he grow like Oikawa?

It was nothing to be upset about though, as something about their height and body frame difference made him feel secure when with the brunet setter.

"Of course not. It really fits you, Sawayaka-kun." Oikawa sing-sang. He himself pulled his own apparel off, the black garment decorated with red kanji characters highlighting his features. If Sugawara did not know Oikawa, he would think of the latter as a model.

"You are not bad yourself." _Irresistible, enchanting, downright hot I'll kneel before you._ Sugawara mentally slapped himself at the images appearing in his mind.

"Pfft. Such a liar." Oikawa huffed, opening his black silk fan and throwing his arm around Sugawara's shoulder. He led them to the door, cheerily shouting, "lets go~~"

  
  
  
  


It was fun.

Colorful kumades welcomed them as they arrived at the festival. They differ in sizes and decor. Some were as small as their hands and some were as big as a tub. Designs of the charms ranged from maneki neko and okame masks to tiny lanterns and artificial flowers.

"Woah, this one is cool," Oikawa mused, beholding the largest kumade they saw.

"That is definitely worth millions of yen." Sugawara gasped, taking in the intricate designs.

"Let's buy the smallest ones." Oikawa pointed at the maneki neko designed kumade to which Sugawara raised a brow at.

"We don't have any business to need this."

"Souvenirs exist, you know."

"¥1,000 is pretty expensive." Sugawara frowned as he eyed the lucky cat. "What a waste to not buy anything though."

"There are still a lot of souvenirs. We can even haggle. Let's just go around." Oikawa wrapped an arm around Sugawara's waist and surprisingly, the other setter did not retort.

They explored the stalls, looking at the tiny masks, wooden plaques and small animal carvings.

"That looks like you."

"More like you when you just woke up and sent selfies."

"That kitty-cha one looks cute!"

"That just looks like the one we passed through."

"No, no. You have no eye for design. Didn't you see the intricate carvings? And the one we saw was a dog, geez. Oh my, look at that lantern."

"Let's buy that one too."

"And that fan."

"That plaque."

"Stop fanning me like I am a king."

"But you are the king of my heart."

Oikawa chuckled at the shorter male covering his tomato red face.

  
  


8 PM came and they proceeded to the shrine where there was a traditional music performance. The performers went back and forth the two sides where the crowd were, letting everyone hear the music. They attempted going in the shrine but the crowds of people chattering, shouting and clapping all at the same time made them retreat.

As expected, they mostly pigged out. They feasted on grilled octopus, beef, and shrimp. They ate yakisoba and odeng as they walked around. Castella, taiyaki and candied apples just went through their mouths in mere minutes.

"Hey, Oinkawa." Sugawara lifted his stick of grilled cheese and held it before his date.

"Ahhh~" The taller opened his mouth wide and took a bite, of course not without shooting a glare at the nickname. Sugawara's eyes crinkled into crescents as the cheese stretched too long, much to Oikawa's chagrin. Oikawa found himself smiling though with how cute Sugawara was giggling at him.

With them having a festive date in a crowded Tokyo, it was such a wonder how they saw their two juniors having their own date.

"Suga-san!" A fluffball of orange came running to them, and sure enough, it was Hinata.

"The Grand King!" The first year gaped, looking back and forth at them especially with how Sugawara was patting Oikawa's mouth with tissue.

"Hinata boke! Stop running!" Someone hollered from behind and true enough, it was Kageyama.

"Stop shouting, Bakageyama."

"You just called me what—Suga-san, Oikawa-san."

"Hi, you two," Sugawara smiled, tone characteristically calm. "On a vacation?"

"Kageyama's family invited me to join them for this vacation." As expected of Hinata, he forgot about the situation on-hand with one question.

"Oh, aren't you too silent, Tobio-chan?" Of course, Oikawa would never miss the chance to taunt his always frowning junior. "Don't make it too obvious that I dampened your spirits, that makes me flattered. Look at Chibi-chan here, always enthusiastic and jumping even though he does not grow a centimeter."

Hinata's soul seemed to have left his body.

"Stop picking on my juniors, Oinkawa." The freshmen's eyes widened when Sugawara smacked Oikawa's midsection with a fan and Oikawa curled, whimpering.

"Stop calling me that name, Kou-chan!"

"Are you two hanging out, Suga-san?"

"Are you talking about volleyball?"

Sugawara laughed. He glanced at Oikawa who seemed to be waiting for him to say something. Sugawara suddenly clung on Oikawa's arm and grinned brightly. "We're on a date."

Oikawa's and the two freshmen's mouths fell open.

Hinata held a hand up. "W-Wait, Suga-san. Is this some kind of punishment to a bet?"

Sugawara was confused. "Huh?"

"I saw that before on TV. The female protagonist lost the bet so she was forced to go on a date with the male one."

Thank God that Oikawa finally spoke. "Sorry to disappoint you but no. This is our first official date." He winked as he ruffled Sugawara's hair.

"Wow, a setter dating a setter. How cool!" Hinata mused, jumping up and down while Kageyama's eyes remained scrutinizing.

"Don't worry your heads over me," Sugawara tapped his hand mid-air, pink tinting his cheeks. "Oikawa's too nice to do anything."

"N-Nice…" Kageyama's scowl deepened and his brows knitted together. "Suga-san, did Oikawa-san brainwash you?"

"Tobio-chan, does a handsome and angelic guy like me look like an evil sorcerer to you?"

"You guys watch too many movies." Sugawara chuckled as he pointed to the evening sky. "You two better get going lest you want to come home late."

The two freshmen looked at each other, speechless.

Kageyama cleared his throat. "Uh, we may be disturbing. We will go ahead." He bowed a little and tugged Hinata's arm.

"Ohohoh, Tobio-chan has at least two brain cells working now for you to finally realize—awww!" Oikawa winced, rubbing the part of his arm his date pinched.

"Enjoy your date!" Sugawara waved his hand as farewell and went on their way.

"That was not a make-Tobio-jealous tactic, right?"

The ashen-haired setter frowned. "You think I am as manipulative as you to use you?"

"Just clarifying."

"Pfft. Rare to see you being unsure of yourself."

"I am not!"

"Oh yes you are, dear Tooru." Oikawa grew flustered at the sudden use of his name. Sugawara did not seem to notice and added, "we are on a date so please refrain from thinking useless thoughts."

  
  
  


Several moments later, they retired to a secluded place meters away from the markets and shrine, intending to find some peace and privacy. They weaved through thick bushes and started kissing fervently, intending to finish the festival with a bang.

_Buzz buzz buzz_

Sugawara ignored his phone, opting to continue locking lips with a horny Oikawa. Things escalated to Oikawa leaning by the stony wall, holding his yukata up and Sugawara on his knees.

_Buzz buzz buzz_

"Kou-chan, ain't that call important?" Oikawa asked yet he was already bringing Sugawara close to his clothed manliness.

"Don't mind." Sugawara nosed the boxer clad erection, already getting to work as he planted open-mouthed kisses on it.

His nimble fingers crept to Oikawa's thighs, teasing him, before snaking up to the boxer's hem and lowering it down.

_Buzz buzz buzz_

The angry thickness slapped his face, precum smearing on his nose and lips. He rubbed his cheek on the length, hand wrapping around it. Sugawara moaned at the sight of the purplish, red organ and stared at Oikawa's glazed orbs.

"Can I suck you off?" He uttered the filthy request with such innocence that had Oikawa groaning.

"Fuck yes." Sugawara placed a chaste peck on the reddish tip, lips parting over the head and gradually taking it in.

_Buzz buzz buzz_

Sugawara reached for his phone, swiping the green button.

"Suga! Finally. Is it true that—"

"WHAT'S WITH YOU ALL? I'M TRYING TO GET DICKED HERE BUT YOU ALL KEEP ON CALLING!!!"

Oikawa could only imagine the horror the person or people on the other line experienced from the silence alone.

An enraged Sugawara Koushi was indeed not cute.

What was more frightening though was how fast the news traveled.

Oikawa gestured for the phone and a huffing Sugawara silently handed the device.

"Hello, um, Sawamura-kun?"

"Uh hello, Oikawa." The man on the other line spoke. Oikawa could hear his voice echoing and those of people chattering. Turning the speaker on, he was certain other Karasuno members were with Daichi.

"Apologies for Kou-chan's outburst." He said in a gleeful tone whilst pushing Sugawara's face to his manhood. The other setter opened his mouth wide, scorching hot cavern wrapping around half of Oikawa's member in one go.

Oikawa spoke as if his knees were not shaking in ecstasy. "He appreciates the care and concern, but he could not express it well because he's on that time of the month."

"Time of the month?"

"As I heard from girls in class, that entails a period." 

"Suga-san has a period?"

"Isn't irritability related to pregnancy too?"

"Tanaka, Nishinoya, only women have periods and pregnancies."

"So Suga-san is a woman?"

Oikawa had to pull the phone away from his ear as Daichi yelled. "WHAT ENNOSHITA MEANT WAS THAT SUGA IS A MAN, IDIOTS! ISN'T IT CLEAR THAT OIKAWA WAS JOKING? HOW CAN I LEAVE THE TEAM TO YOU TWO!?"

Shifting could be heard on the other line. Whispered discussions such as 'I will talk to him,' 'no, I will,' 'give me the phone,' 'I will talk to that pretty boy,' 'SHUT UP' barely registered to Oikawa's ears as Sugawara sucked on his dick. The beauty's tongue swirled around the head down the girth his mouth could take. He languidly bobbed his head up and down as if savoring every inch of Oikawa's thickness.

The best thing about this was that Sugawara was staring up at him as he did the deed. Even in the dark, Oikawa could see the dilated pupils drawing him in.

"Hello?" _It's Azumane._

"Uh, hello."

"Sorry for the wrong timing, Oikawa. We were just too shocked with Hinata's text."

_What did I even expect from Hinata?_

"Don't mind, don't mind," was Oikawa's reply as he gripped Sugawara's locks and shallowly thrusted in his mouth. He needed to bite his lip for a second to stop the moan threatening to leave his lips. "It's heartwarming to know that you care for Sugawara's welfare."

There were shifting sounds again and the phone was back in Daichi's hands. "Honestly speaking, we don't trust you, but we trust Suga's choices. We entrust Sugawara to your care from now on, and if you hurt him—"

"ARE YOU MY MOTHER, DAICHI?" Oikawa did not even realize that Sugawara pulled away and grabbed the phone. "SAVE US FROM THE SPEECH! I CAN'T SUCK DICK HEARING ALL OF THAT!" 

"Kou-chan…" A _slightly_ embarrassed Oikawa facepalmed in frustration. He said through the phone, "sorry, sorry, guess we gotta go."

It took Daichi three seconds to reply. "Sure. Let's have a cup of coffee next time for us to get to know you. Now, um, we will go. Apologies for, uh, disturbing your, um, uh, private time."

 _If you only know how much we already hung out and knew each other, Sawamura-kun._ "I look forward to that."

As soon as the call ended, Sugawara was bursting out cackling. The setter held his stomach in so much laughing that confused Oikawa.

"Kou-chan?"

"They really believed I was angry," the silver-haired setter laughed, nearly tearing up. "Yelling at them definitely gets them every single time."

Oikawa's lips parted in disbelief, barely grasping the words to say. "You… Kou-chan, that was a believable acting."

_This guy will be the death of me one day, not that I mind._

"It was not entirely an act though." Sugawara was back on Oikawa's length, leaving open-mouthed kisses and licks along the veins that had Oikawa hissing. "I really missed your dick, you know."

 _He just got banged hours ago._ "Didn't you miss me?"

"Pfft. We text and call every day."

"The real thing is still different."

"Of course." Sugawara took him in once again. Oikawa breathlessly gasped with how fast Sugawara was bobbing his head. He yanked the silver locks, earning him a pained whimper, and thrusted in the wet heat.

It was a beautiful sight; Sugawara on his knees, long lashes fluttering and eyes watering as Oikawa went deeper and deeper. The taller sighed in pleasure as his cock hit the back of the shorter's throat. Sugawara gagged on it, but he seemed to have no intention pulling away.

In fact, it seemed that he loved it.

"Kou-chan…" Oikawa grunted as his hips relentlessly thrusted in Sugawara's mouth. With one particular hard suck on the head, he unraveled, cum shooting in Sugawara's mouth. Oikawa pulled away and his cock spurted more on Sugawara's face.

He closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he tried to compose himself. As he opened his eyes, his vision fell on the lewd sight of Sugawara's cum stained face. Pearls of thick, white release stuck to his lips, cheeks, nose and forehead, some even clinging to his lashes and hair. It was a lovely sight, but then, a flicker of rationality rang bells in his head.

"Oh fuck, Kou, I am sor—" The words died in his mouth when Sugawara opened his mouth, showing the thick dollop of cum on his tongue, before swallowing it in one go.

Oikawa swore his dick was starting to harden again at the lewd sight.

"Come here." He beckoned with a curled finger and Sugawara obeyed.

"Aren't you too naughty tonight?" Oikawa whispered as he started licking the cum from the pristine white skin. "You are riling me up too much, Koushi. I may not wait to go back to the inn."

"We have no condoms," Sugawara reasoned weakly as he tilted his neck to give Oikawa more access. "We will make a mess."

"I came prepared." Oikawa tapped his filled pocket. "Though, I only have one, and I feel like you should use it, since we cannot risk staining this wall with your abundance of release."

"It's your fault though," Sugawara countered, mewling in between as Oikawa's fingers brushed against his thighs whilst raising his yukata. "You make me feel so good."

"You deserve it." Oikawa lowered Sugawara's underwear and grasped the aching organ. "Good boys deserve their rewards."

"Fuck." Sugawara bucked his hips, mouth falling open as Oikawa pumped him. The latter reached for the condom with his free hand, ripped it open with his teeth and stopped with his ministrations to roll it down. It was quite loose, the condom being Oikawa's size, but it was enough to hold in Sugawara's cum.

Oikawa had Sugawara facing the wall, underwear tucked in his pocket and yukata bunched up to his waist. He lowered his own boxers to his thighs, the entire front of his yukata raised up thanks to his standing manhood.

"How about you?"

"We'll clean you up later." A tender kiss planted on Sugawara's head as he heard the answer. Fingertips attempted to prod his hole, but then they stopped halfway.

"You're wet."

"Mmm."

"You prepared back in the inn?"

"In the bathroom."

"Fuck." _That explains what took him so long._ Oikawa replaced his fingers with the tip of his manliness positioned on the entrance. He traced the puckered entrance, his precum smearing.

"Oikawaaa." There was Sugawara's tempting hip wriggling.

"Here I go." Oikawa breached in the tight heat, body bending as he shook with how tight and warm Sugawara's walls were. He planted kisses along Sugawara's neck as he anchored them with a hand on the shorter's hip. He let go of his length when a third was already in, hand settling on the wall for support. His guttural groans echoed with Sugawara's airy gasps, and he hoped no one would catch them by how loud they were being.

"So full," Sugawara moaned as he felt Oikawa going deeper. "Tooru."

"I am here. Just here." Oikawa buried his face on Sugawara's neck, reassuring him. "Should I pull out?"

Sugawara simply shook his head, mind in a haze of gratification of being filled. Oikawa was in the same state, soaring as he drowned in the slick, wet heat.

"We just fucked hours ago, but look at you, still tight like a helpless virgin." A shudder shot to Sugawara's spine, with how Oikawa was finally buried to the hilt and how his fingers loosened Sugawara's yukata. The garment slid down his narrow shoulders and Oikawa started trailing kisses on his shoulders and back.

"We both know you aren't, right? At least with how eager you were riding my dick back in our room."

Sugawara's member twitched. _"Tooru."_

"Koushi." Oikawa inhaled the citrusy scent of silver mop of hair. "Am I messing you up? Is my name the only thing you remember?"

"Yes, yes," was the shameless reply. Oikawa's arm wrapped around Sugawara's midsection as he started rolling his hips. His pace was languid, pulling his cock out until the tip was left before thrusting back hard.

Sugawara keened nonstop, gasping and mewling from Oikawa's actions. The taller nibbled his ear, licking the shell before descending down his neck. Oikawa nosed his shoulderblades, dragging his lips and teeth on the pristine surface without leaving marks. With his arm wrapped around Sugawara's waist possessively, the latter felt secured and wanted.

The thick, fat head nearly grazing his prostate and the meaty girth sliding in and out of his used hole drove Sugawara insane. Oikawa was apparently teasing, fucking him in a deliciously slow pace and not giving him what be really needed.

"Please, Tooru." Sugawara pulled on the sleeve of Oikawa's yukata.

Oikawa smirked on the shorter's skin. "Please what, Kou-chan?"

"More, more," Sugawara begged, hips desperately pushing back to meet Oikawa's thrusts. "Do something."

"Tsk, tsk, where are your manners, Kou-chan?" Oikawa nearly pulled out, only the head in, and his arm tightened around Sugawara to stop him from moving. "If you want something, you are supposed to say it clearly and politely."

"Tooruuuu."

"Hush, my dear. You cannot get me by whining."

"Tooru, please," the ashen-haired setter pleaded, "please, please, just… fuck me harder."

"What?"

"Fuck me harder, please." He was nearly crying in despair. "Harder, faster, deeper, anything, Tooru, please fuck me."

His eyes widened when Oikawa's warmth left him and pulled out. He was turned around and his disappointment was replaced with anticipation when Oikawa led Sugawara's arms towards the other's neck.

"Jump." Sugawara complied, legs wrapping around Oikawa's waist as the latter supported him by the hands. Said hands cupped his ass perfectly, Sugawara feeling the shape being engraved on his skin.

Oikawa kneaded his ass, massaging and groping the round globes. He bent his knees slightly, effortlessly lifted Sugawara and positioned him above his raging manhood.

Sugawara sank in one go, eyes rolling back as he felt every ridge and vein sliding against his hungry walls. He let out a lewd moan and his arms tightened around his date's neck as Oikawa slammed in the tight heat hard, hitting his prostate dead on.

Oikawa pressed Sugawara's back against the wall for support as he started his relentless abuse on the sweet spot. The alluring vixen on top of him let out a series of long, erotic notes as Oikawa thrusted while bringing him down his hardness.

"You sound so good." Oikawa gazed at the mess of disheveled hair, shut eyes, parted lips and flushed, heaving chest before him. _A masterpiece._ "You look so good. You feel so good. You are so good for me, baby."

"I'm… I'm…" Sugawara clenched and unclenched erratically, a sign that he was near. His moans crescendoed, not able to bite his lip to stop them because of the immense pleasure surging in his veins. He pulled Oikawa close, hiding and burying his face on the latter's neck. He latched his lips on the skin, sucking and licking.

"I'm almost there too." Oikawa barely moved, only grinding the head of his manhood against the bundle of nerves. 

"Come a lot for me." He growled at Sugawara's ear. "I want to see how thankful you are that your date fucked you nice and hard near the temple."

It did not take a heartbeat for Sugawara to arch his back and spill in the condom, right before Oikawa's eyes. He shuddered, jaw slack open as he released so much that his cum overflowed. The scene was way more pornographic than anything Oikawa saw before, leading him to releasing ropes and ropes of cum inside Sugawara.

They sank to the ground, panting harshly as they chased their breaths. No one bothered moving, not even when cum trickled from Sugawara's condom and hole to their yukata. They made a mess, yes, but it was worth it.

  
  


After they managed to recover from their post-orgasmic high, they walked back to their lodging—more like Oikawa walking them with Sugawara perched on his back and Oikawa's hands below the other setter's thighs to keep him in place. Sugawara's arms wrapped around Oikawa's shoulders, holding a small bag of the trinkets they bought. They kept falling from Oikawa's pocket and it was not fair for him to carry these and Sugawara.

"And then, maybe when I feel like it, I would teach in middle school. In my first few years of work though, I am set on helping children build their future."

"Teaching in middle school can also help to build the students' future."

"Middle school is the start of the teenagers' rebellious phase. The grade eight ones, especially."

"Yikes. They are bound to see the wrath of Sugawara Koushi sensei."

"If they are asking for it, I'll gladly give it to them. Enough talking about me. How about you?"

"Still not sure about my future." Oikawa paused, face scrunching as he vocally thought. "Should I go to college with a science course or go pro?"

"Science? I thought you're going to Argentina?"

"Ehhhhh!?" Oikawa suddenly halted on his steps, almost making Sugawara lurch forward.

"Hey!"

Oikawa craned his neck in an attempt to look at Sugawara, only to bump their heads together. "How did you know about that?"

"Rumors circulated in Seijoh, you know." Sugawara answered matter of factly. "Specifically, I heard it from the first years during practice."

"Geez, news travels fast." Oikawa hauled Sugawara up, adjusting him on his back. "I am not sure about it, to be honest."

"Why?" Sugawara curiously inquired. "What's with the hesitance?"

Oikawa resumed treading the way back to the inn. "The probability of having and not having a successful volleyball career. New culture. New language. New environment. I will leave a lot here in Japan. My family. Friends. You."

"I would lie if I say that I want you to leave but hey, did you forget your goal?" Sugawara sounded like he was frowning. "Didn't you say before that you want to try breaking in foreign leagues?"

 _He remembered._ "I did, but—"

"Then why are you chickening out?" Sugawara snapped back. "Chase your dreams, Oikawa. You are the type who would never get happy unless you pursue what you really want."

"Wait. You are aware that you are encouraging me to go abroad and be apart from you majority of the following years, aren't you?"

The reply was quick. "Yup."

"Aren't you like a masochist?"

"Dating a sadist like you is proof enough of how stupidly masochistic I am."

"If I were you, what would you choose? Your dreams or your loved ones?"

"I am a simple man. I will choose the latter."

Oikawa deflated. "Kou-chan, you are making me guilty right now."

Sugawara lightly slapped Oikawa's cheek. "Stupid. I am me and you are you. We are not the same, thus we do not think in the same way. Not that it matters to me."

"Kou-chaaan." Oikawa whined. "It's too hard to choose between volleyball and you."

"Who told you to choose?" Sugawara seemed genuinely confused. "Why do you even need to choose between volleyball and me when you can have both?"

Oikawa clarified. "Are you really willing to date me even if I go abroad?"

"You think I will let you get in my pants when I do not plan to exclusively date you?" Sugawara's arms noticeably tightened around Oikawa's neck.

"A-Ahhhh, Kou-ch—"

Sugawara gradually loosened his hold and Oikawa finally breathed. He stared ahead as he mumbled. "Honestly, this would be my first time dating. The thought of involving myself in a long distance relationship scares me, but I am willing to try."

Oikawa declared, "I should just stay."

"I wouldn't like that. Pursue your dreams. You're going there because José Blanco inspired you, right?"

"Wow, you still remember." Surprise flickered in Oikawa's orbs. _Good Lord, I think I love him. Really love him._

"Uh huh." Sugawara poked the other's cheek. "I'm giving you an option to break up with me right now so you won't be burdened when you meet chics abroad."

There was that frustrated groan. "I am not that shallow, Kou-chan."

Sugawara deadpanned. "You said months ago that you never dated for more than two months."

"Look at us flirting for nearly five months." Oikawa lightheartedly remarked, only to carefully ask. "How about you though? Do you see this as a problem?"

"You think I would present myself ready to try LDR when I see it as a problem?"

"Stop with the sassy comebacks. You sound like Iwa-chan."

"Stop whining. Takeru is even more mature than you."

"Rude."

"Sangkyu."

They were nearing the inn.

"Kou-chan."

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

A chuckle. "I already know that."

A chortle. "You are supposed to say 'I love you too.'"

"You already know I do."

"Meanie."

Sugawara shifted, almost choking Oikawa on process. He wriggled and planted a kiss on Oikawa's cheek, giggling. "I love you, Tooru. I love Oikawa Tooru the most."

"You really said it."

"You promised that you would make me say those words."

Oikawa reddened to the tips of his ears.

Sugawara's sweet laugh echoed along the street. "How cute."

Oikawa groaned but his ear to ear grin said another thing. "Is this a payback for constantly teasing you?"

"Mmm, maybe, lover boy." Sugawara's voice suddenly descended to the pits of hell. "Just so you know, Oikawa. If I discover that you're cheating on me, I'll fly to Argentina and cut your dick off. Get it?"

Oikawa shuddered in fear and perhaps, something else. "Yes, sir!"

Sugawara rubbed their heads together. "You better take me out on dates as much as you can before going next year."

"You don't need to tell me that, Kou-chan." Oikawa would have animatedly spread his arms if he was not carrying his _boyfriend._ "I will tour you around Japan and one day, the world."

"I don't need that. Being with you is enough." Sugawara replied fondly as he rested his chin on Oikawa's shoulder. "Just make sure that even if you leave, you will always come back in Miyagi."

"Wherever I am in the world, I would always come home." Oikawa's lips curled into a smile. "Come home to your arms."


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME SKIP
> 
> Retirementttt
> 
> Morning sex with a bit of drama

_Japanese Setter Tooru Oikawa Retires from Club Atletico San Juan at 29_

Bare back against the headboard, earphones plugged in his ears, Oikawa watched the news clips highlighting some of his best plays in the Argentinian league. Brief clips of his games when he was still in Aoba Johsai were also shown. As the newscaster spoke, he scrolled down the comments section and read some comments. He mused to himself at the positive comments he read, at least in the three languages he understood.

Indeed, he made a name for himself, and it was finally time to retire from the limelight.

He brought his phone down the nightstand and opted to take in the delectable sight before him.

An equally naked Sugawara Koushi laid on his stomach, facing the foot of the bed as he talked with the school principal from his workplace. His torso was draped with the same thin blanket covering the lower half of Oikawa's nude body. The silver-haired teacher's ass was exposed for Oikawa to see its pink, borderline red tinge, courtesy of the ass pounding that a good boyfriend like Oikawa did. A little cum dripped down from his abused hole, trickling down the sheets in a tantalizing manner that had Oikawa riled up again.

"Yes, yes, ma'am. Of course, ma'am. Not yet done, but I am in the process of finaliz—" Sugawara bit his lip hard and clenched his phone as a familiar wet muscle slithered on the crack of his ass. Huge hands spread his cheeks and by instinct, he raised his hips and presented himself for his lover to ravish.

"Sugawara-san? Is anything the matter?"

"Nothing, ma'am," he said through clenched teeth as the tip of Oikawa's tongue traced the outline of his entrance. "I… yes, am still finishing the… ahh, presentation."

"Alright then. I will wait for it to be emailed by tomorrow." Sugawara barely heard the other as the tongue lapped the dripping cum.

"Thank… you, ma'am." Sugawara barely hung up when Oikawa's tongue plunged in his heat, feasting on him.

"Tooru," he moaned as he pushed his ass back. Oikawa gripped his hips, hands sure to leave more bruises the following day.

"Ahhh, ngggh, fuck, baby." He sang melodious choruses as the tongue inside him wriggled, mapping out his walls and taking every drop of cum. It slid in and out, going thinner as it attempted to explore the deepest parts and thicker as it pulled back. It never left the spent hole, shamelessly lapping on it like it was a sweet delicacy.

The naughty muscle thrusted hurriedly, driving the receiving male to the brink of insanity. It curled and uncurled, playing with the dripping cum and sloshing the saliva inside. Slurping sounds filled the room together with Sugawara's endless mewls, the sound making Oikawa's dick stand. Sugawara's prick was leaking precum on the sheets and his hole clenched wildly as Oikawa fondled with his sensitive nipples.

Sugawara released in no time, spilling on the soiled covers. Oikawa continued eating him out until his dick spurted the last drop. As soon as he pulled away, a hand gripped his hair.

"Ah-ah-ouch!" Oikawa attempted to unclench the other's fingers from his hair. "Kou-chan…"

The other shot his boyfriend a displeased glare and let go of his head. "What bastard retires because of his knee but still has the energy to have so much sex?"

Oikawa laughed, the melodious sound coming out as puffs. "Pfft. Why? Don't you like it that I finally came home?"

"Of course I do, stupid." Sugawara flipped on his back, facing Oikawa. "That was like… nine and a half years of long distance relationship. Or was it ten?"

"Nine and a quarter." Oikawa leaned for a peck. "But hey, what an exaggeration. I come home once in a while."

"Oh yeah? A total of two months out of the twelve months of the year."

"Kou-chaaaan~" Oikawa wailed and planted chaste kisses on the other's face. "Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Sugawara giggled. He ruffled Oikawa's messy hair and gazed lovingly. "I stayed, didn't I? I waited. Means it was okay for me. And hey, you even brought me to Argentina for our fifth and eighth anniversaries. That was a blast, Tooru."

"No, no, it wasn't okay." Oikawa shook his head. "I was… I was only thinking of myself."

Sugawara cupped his face, a sweet smile grazing his features. "Did you go soft with age? I built my career here and you made yours abroad. We reached our dreams and stayed in touch even though our career paths are poles apart. You weren't selfish, and neither I was. We just… followed our hearts, our passion."

"Did teaching make you a more eloquent speaker?"

Sugawara's laugh rivaled the dulcet sounds of silver bells. "Perhaps, especially if your students are little kids who don't readily listen. You need to be convincing enough for them to listen, you know."

Oikawa remained silent, a glint of guilt in his eyes. He was fazed when Sugawara planted a big fat kiss on his lips.

"Really, Tooru. You told me before that you would always come home no matter what. Here you are right now, in _our_ house. In _our_ room. On _our_ bed. That's what matters the most."

"For once, I will agree with that." Their lips met, melting into a heated liplocking. Oikawa slid in between Sugawara's legs who parted them wider as an invitation. Oikawa threw one over his arm as his other hand guided his dick in the wet, used heat. He easily slid in, the hasteness of his action knocking the air out of his lover.

"So beautiful, love." It was true. Sugawara had always been beautiful, but he grew better with age. He seemed more radiant, fuller with life and seasoned with experience. There was an air of confidence, far greater than the somewhat insecure teenager he was ten years ago. He shone brighter, brighter than a star, and Oikawa thought how blessed he was having Sugawara all to himself.

"Tooru, Tooru." Sugawara called as if praying to him. Pink tinted his cheeks, neck, chest, elbows and knees. His hair was a mess, damp with sweat and sticking to varying directions. He was so debauched, so willing to be wrecked further by the handsome man towering him.

"I am here." Oikawa held his hand, kissing the back of it before pinning it down the bed. His hips moved frantically, desperation for touch felt with every thrust.

They waited for so long.

Nearly ten years.

Ten years of seeing each other only through the screen majority of the year.

Ten years of physically meeting only two months annually.

Ten years of challenges, fights, cold wars and reconciliation.

Ten years of sweet, delightful memories.

Ten years of patient, faithful waiting.

Now, Oikawa would never go. He would never leave again and have Sugawara waiting for him for months. He would not miss a day, an occasion anymore, intending to spend 365 days with the love of his life.

"Koushi, my Koushi." He groaned, heat engulfing his entirety. "So good for me, baby. So goddamn tight around my cock."

"Only for you, Tooru. Only for your big dick," was Sugawara's breathless answer.

Oikawa pounded on his spot. Sugawara grew louder, voice rising as his lover took all he had.

The bed creaked, the headboard hit the wall. Oikawa was loud, Sugawara was loud. Such a sweet music of love.

"Such a filthy mouth you have, Kou-chan. I wonder what your students will say when they hear their jolly, beloved teacher begging for cock."

"Ahhhh, Too—More, please," Sugawara begged, prayed, nails digging crescents on the dents of Oikawa's back. "I need you faster, harder, deep—"

Oikawa slammed in and out without mercy. His hips relentlessly rolled, spearing deeper inside the warm, tight heat.

He needed more.

He needed to feel his Koushi more.

He needed to be as close to him as possible until they could never part.

Sugawara felt the same. His free leg wrapped around Oikawa's torso, needing him deeper. Arms thrown around the other's neck, there was not a space between them.

He had been enduring for so long, hiding his sadness every time he sent Oikawa off. He did not want to lie anymore, saying that he was okay through video calls when all he wanted was to snuggle after an exhausting day. He could never let his Tooru go anymore.

"Kou-chan…"

"Tooru…"

Their faces were flushed, burning with the fervent passions of their love. They moved hastily but were in sync, bodies dancing to the music of their moans. Their tongues tangled with each other, bodies pressed together as they drowned in their own heaven.

Oikawa slammed in hard against Sugawara for the last time before the knot inside him snapped. At the sight of his beloved unraveling above him, Sugawara followed, back arching as he unfolded.

Oikawa collapsed on top of him and Sugawara's fingers caressed the silky brown locks. Their pulses slowed down as they descended from their high, bodies gradually relaxing in each other's hold.

Ten years had transpired but making love was still a mind blowing experience.

"We can't just do this everyday, right?" Oikawa muttered between his breaths.

"Yup. Only because it's a break for now."

"Then I can't be jobless."

Sugawara chuckled. "Hey, you just retired. You still have the money to go on for the year."

"I can't just let you earn alone while we watch our reservoir of savings go down the drain." Oikawa reasoned. He rolled to the side, still holding Sugawara close. "Also, I will get bored here. It isn't like you could take me to your school."

"Yup. You'll just be an extra pupil of…" Sugawara trailed off and something flickered in his hazel orbs. "Oh!"

"What?"

He excitedly recounted. "Takeru told me that their coach quitted last week. Probably because of personal reasons. Their club has no coach now."

"Oh. Oh!" Oikawa reached for his phone with his foot, intending to contact his nephew but realization dawned upon him. "Wait a minute. Why did he tell you instead of me?"

Sugawara smirked and winked. "Well, I had been more of an uncle to him, at least physically."

"That brat!" Oikawa hissed. "I sent him five pairs of sports shoes and he would not acknowledge me as his uncle?"

"Dumbass." There was Sugawara's endearing cheek pinch. "I was just joking. Of course you're his great uncle. He alwaaaays watches your games on the internet, you know. His SNS stories were full of your killer serves and sets when you were still playing."

Oikawa's mouth formed into an 'o' in pleasant surprise. He really might have been busy for him not to notice. "Really?"

"Mmm. He told me about the coach stuff because he knows I would tell you anyway." Sugawara poked Oikawa's nose, earning him a chuckle. "You better visit your family tomorrow. They miss you."

"Go with me."

"Can't." The silver-haired teacher gestured to his phone. "I need to finish my presentation for our faculty meeting for next week. Ma'am is asking for it already."

"I see." Oikawa rested his head on his propped hand, still looking at the other. "Being the head is difficult, isn't it?"

"You bet." Sugawara sighed. "Sorry. I promise to come visit with you next time."

Oikawa pulled him to his chest, nuzzling his silver locks. "Mmm. Don't mind about it now. We have all the time in the world."

"Yeah."

"Mmm."

"One more round?"

"You're insatiable today, huh."

"Can't help it. Can your knee take it?"

"Don't underestimate me, babe."

"I missed you."

"You will never miss me again. I am here."

"Finally here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap, folks. Thank you for reading, giving kudos and sharing feedbacks! May you all stay safe during this pandemic season
> 
> P.S. check out my new oisuga fic


	6. SPIN-OFF LINK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spin-off link of Oikawa and Sugawara exchanging letters when Oikawa was in Argentina
> 
> Based on the lyrics of a Filipino song of the same title but the letters are written in English

[ **ao3 fic link** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165271)

**[socmed au link](https://twitter.com/bling2xmaknae/status/1260428793954676736?s=19)** (with handwriting and aesthetics)


End file.
